Percy Jackson & the Doors of Death
by JustinChristopherBarrett
Summary: TLO SPOILERS!-After a small attack by an Empousa, a chain of events unfolds into something more sinistir that just a normal summer at Camp Half-Blood. Kronos is back, and with some new friends, too?
1. I Defeat A Monster On A Van

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Percy Jackson & The Olympians. All rights and characters go to the creator, Rick Riordan. The Last Olympian Spoilers!!!**

**1.I Defeat A Monster On A Van**

We were never alive, and we wont be born again.  
But I'll never survive with dead memories in my heart.

Dead Memories- Slipknot

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of the world: part two.

Sure, you're probably asking yourself, "What do you mean by 'part two'?". Well, I mean exatly what I said. Last year there was the second Titan War. It was devestating, and the enemy's leader was someone that I had been secretly avoiding a fight with for years. His name was Luke Castellan. He was once a fellow camper at Camp Half-Blood, a son of Hermes, in fact. The Titan Lord Kronos took control of his body. When Annabeth, Grover and I were with him on Mount. Olympus (By the way Mount. Olympus is located directly above the Empire State Building on the 600th Floor.) , Luke took a small bit of control from their body and stabbed himself with Annabeth's knife. Luke and Kronos died together, at least we think Kronos is dead. Nobody,s actually sure what happened to him since Titan's or Gods can't technically die. They can only fade if people stop hoping or believing in them. But, I was praised as a Hero, because well, I was. See, when I was twelve and I just found out that I was a Half-Blood, I was told of some Great Prophecy that said that when I turned sixteen that I would have to make a decision that would save the world or destroy it. As you can infer, I chose the choice to save it.

Annabeth and I woke up with the warm sun shining brightly through my living-room window. She sat up slowly and yawned, stretching her hands into the air. She was even cute when she yawned. I rubbed my eyes groggily, stretching one arm up. "So you two lovebirds are finally awake?"

My mom walked into the room as she said that. My face was as red as a tomato as I was sure Annabeth's was. My mom laughed loudly. "Good morning, Mrs. Jackson." Annabeth said, embarrassed.

"Oh, Annabeth, call me Sally already." My mother replied with a chuckle.

"Okay, _Sally._" Annabth said with a laugh. My mom laughed right along with her. I didn't get the humor. Girls are weird.

"Anyway, besides the bad humor, good morning mom." I said.

"Good morning, honey." She said. Why must she call me "honey"?

Today was the day that Annabeth and I were going to my favorite place in the world: Camp Half-Blood. Summer just started yesterday. I had gone a whole year without getting attacked by monsters. Yes, monsters. You heard right. Monsters exist. Though there is this force called The Mist that makes humans only see what they can comprehend or maybe I'll be fighting a monster and the mortals will see a crazy kid hitting thin air with a bat. I don't know who made it, but it makes it easier to keep my secret. I'm the son of Posideon, the God of the Seas. So that makes me the Prince of the Seas.

"Anyway," I said. "I have to go get changed into my Camp Half-Blood uniform." I got up and walked into the other room.

"Love you, Seaweed Brain!" I heard Annabeth yell at the last second.

"Love you, Wise Girl!" I yelled back. I could swear I heard my mom say: "My little Percy really is _all grown up._" Oh jeez, must she embarrass me? But that's just mom being mom.

Anyway, Annabeth stayed over last night because we were celebrating. We were celebrating Annabeth's first building being built in Mount. Olympus. See, last year Annabeth was made Mount. Olympus's Official Architect. That's like Annabeth's dream come true. No, scratch that, it _is _her dream come true.

I closed my room door and opened my dresser. I slipped on my orange t-shirt that had "CAMP HALF-BLOOD" across the front. I also put on some blue jeans. I looked in the mirror and saw that my long jet-black hair was a mess. I brushed it and it was neat but still shaggy. My sea green eyes looked the same as when I was that naive twelve year old who knew nothing about himself. That showed that no matter how much I grew, i would always be same old Percy Jackson.

I walked out of the room and met up with Annabeth back in the living-room. She had on her Camp Half-Blood uniform on too. I guess she got changed in the bathroom. Her hair was so blonde that it looked almost silver and I loved her deep grey eyes. They were intellegent and loving, the two things I love most about her. I smelt pancakes cooking in the kitchen and walked into it. Annabeth followed.

My mom was making blue pancakes. My mom and I were weird like that, we use blue as a meaning of goodness. Today we were celebrating Annabeth's success in Architecture and me going to Camp Half-Blood again. "Come have some breakfast." My mom said.

"Thank you, Sally." Annabeth said with a cute smile as she sat at out small table. I sat down too. The pancakes were served and we started digging in.

"Where's Paul?" I asked. Paul was my stepfather and I liked him a lot. I thought he was a nice enough guy to go out with my mom and it turned into marriage. Now my mom's seven months pregnant.

"He had to go to the school and clean out his classroom." She answered. Paul works at Goode High School, the school that I attend.

"Oh, okay." I said, than turned my attention to the love of my life: "After breakfast we should be going." She nodded in agreement as she bit into her blue pancake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bye mom." I waved goodbye as we left our small apartment and entered the streets of New York. Argus, the hundred eyes guy from Camp, was waiting on the corner for us with a van. Annabeth and I stepped in and buckled up.

"What's up, Argus?" I asked with a grin. He nodded, saying "good" in his little motion language. Argus doesn't talk very much, maybe you can tell. Annabeth laughed and we were off.

Traffic wasn't too bad today, it was actually pretty clear. We drove quickly and swiftly, dodging cars along the way. We almost made the whole drivewithout getting into trouble. Almost. **(A/N: As my teacher would say, "Almost only counts in Horshoes and Hand grenades.") **There was a loud crash on the hood. "What was that?" Annabeth asked, fear striking through her voice.

"Stay here." I said sternly, pulling a pen out of my pocket. I took the cap off and a golden three foot long sword splurted from it. It's name was Riptide, the deadliest ballpoint pen ever made. I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the side window. "Keep driving!" I yelled at Argus over the wind. he nodded.

I climbed out of the window and latched onto the rook. I shimmied my way up it and rolled ont to metal top. There was an _Empousa _waiting for me. "Perceus...Jackson..." She hissed, literally. I jumped at her and slashed with my blade. She dodged it and countered, hitting my square in the stomach. The air burst out from my lungs. I flew over the band, falling towards the street. I grabbed the edge of the van and flipped back up, hitting the beast. She flew over to the other side, gripping the place I kicked her.

She reminded me of Kelli, one of Kronos's followers, also an _Empousa. _I looked at where she had hit me and there was nothing. that's one of the perks of being invincible. Yeah, last summer I swam through the River Styx in the Underworld and became invincible. Now nothing hurts me except for when someone hits me in the small of my back. My Achilles Heel. My only week spot.

She jumped at me again and grabbed me by my shoulders and pinned me to the van. I brought my legs up and kicked her behind me. She flung over the side of the van, into mid-air. Before she hit the ground I threw Riptide at her. It pierced through her, turning her into a shower of gold dust. A moment later Riptide would appear in my pocket as a normal pen again.

I had no time to think about it, because Camp Half-Blood was straight ahead of me. We would be there in a minute so I ducked back into the van window, sitting in my seat again. "What was that?" Annabeth asked with a worry expression.

"Nothing, I took care of it." I answered. I didn't want her to know that I just got attacked by a monster. We neared towards camp, and I couldn't help but thinking: _Why did that monster attack me? Was it just to get a sight of the great 'Percy Jackson', or was it something more sinister?_

I guess only time will tell.

**Sorry that this wasn't that actiony (Yes, I'm using a fake word!) , it was just an introduction to Percy after a year. I will update soon! Please R & R!**


	2. I Battle A New Camper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians, Rick Riordan does! The Last Olympian Spoilers!**

**2.I Battle A New Camper**

I live my life in misery  
I'd sacrifice this world to hold you  
No breath left inside of me  
Shattered glass keeps falling

Say Goodnight-Bullet For My Valentine

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camp Half-Blood was the same as always: I could smell the fresh strawberries in the air. I saw the pavillions where the campers ate and the cabins. There were plenty more now, one for each God, including the Minor ones, too. It went from a U-shape to a full rectangle. I could also see the lava rock climbing wall and the arena where the campers trained. Memories from all the years I'd come to this camp came back to me along with all of my quests. Zues's Master Bolt, my travels to the Sea of Monsters, Atlas on a mountain in San Francisco, going into the Labyrinth, and finally the second Titan War.

We got out of the van and walked up Half-Blood Hill. I remembered when Annabeth and I raced down this hill at the end of last summer, that's the last sight I saw of this place until now. There was a group of Half-Bloods waiting for us. They all awed at me and gave me high fives and compliments. I waved at them and smiled. I continued past them, heading for the Big House. When I say big, I mean BIG! It was humongous! Anyway, while we were heading towards the house Annabeth walked next to me: "You sure nothing happened, Seaweed Brain?" She asked.

"Yeah, positive." I answered. I know she didn't believe me, but I didn't want to get her worried. We walked up the steps and I saw a pair of hairy legs and a plump man sitting in lawn chairs, playing cards. "Hey Chiron, Mr. D." I greeted.

Chiron looked over: "Ah, Percy, Annabeth, you finally made it! We've been waiting for you two all day!" He exasperated. Good to know we've been missed.

"Oh, great," Mr. D complained. "Peter and Annabelle are here again, what a drag." He always got out names wrong, but I know he does it purposefully. I smirked at his failed attempt at an insult.

"I actually need to talk to Percy," Chiron said, raising his eyebrow. "So Annabeth, may you go get settled in the Athena cabin? I'm sure your siblings would love to see you."

She nodded: "Yeah, see you Seaweed Brain." She said, kissing me. She ran off the porch and I watched.

"I see you two are going well." Chiron said. "About that thing I had t-"

I cut him off. "I got attacked on the way here." I said coldly. His face striked a bit of worry.

"By what?" He asked.

"An _Empousa._" I explained it all to him. Crawling out the window, fighting the monster, then not telling Annabeth about it.

"It was probably just some random monster attack, it couldn't mean anything else..." He said, rubbing his goatea. It sounded like he was reassuring himself more than me. I had other thoughts on my mind: _Maybe it was something more than just a random attack. No, I shouldn't think that way, but..._

"But onto what I wanted to talk to you about." Chiron said. "There's this new camper here, and we're not sure what his Godly parent is yet. But he has taken an interest in you, Percy. He would like to duel you."

"Does he know I'm invincible?" I asked.

"Yes." Chiron answered. That's weird, who would want to battle someone that was invincible? But, anyway, why not? The kid wants to fight me, why refuse?

"Okay." I said. Immediately Chiron got up and went to the front door.

"Craig, come out now." He said.

Out walked a boy with dark brown hair. His eyes were bright gold and his bangs covered most of them. He wore the original Camp Half-Blood t-shirt with some black jeans. I'm taking his name is Craig.

"Hey, Craig." I said, holding out my hand. He didn't take it, so I pulled it away in akwardness.

"Percy," He said. "I've heard many great things about you, so I would like to challenge you to a duel. I want to see how strong you really are." What was with this kid? He didn't look older than twelve years old but he talks like he's been here for much, much longer. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, c'mon, kid." I said with a bit of venom. This kid thought he was better than me. I'll teach him to judge people. We started to walk away but Chiron grabbed my arm.

"Be careful, Percy." Is what he said. Why? I'm invincible, why be worried.

I nodded and continued to walk away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at the sword-training arena and walked through the gate. There was already a crowd waiting for us. Had this been planned? If so, for how long? We walked to the center and a gold and grey sword appeared in Craig's hands. It reminded me of Luke's sword, Backbiter, only more complex. It was at least for feet long with a chain around the hilt.

"Come on, kid." I said, opening Riptide. He just smiled and stood there. The wind blew our hair and there was nothing but silence...

Craig disappeared and reappeared behind me, holding his sword to my neck. How did he do that? I jumped up and flipped backwards, rolling once I hit the ground. He dashed at me and slashed, I crashed my sword into his and sparks sure did fly. He hacked and I parried. He spun and whacked the hilt into my arm. It seemed like his blade was glowing. The thing that surprised me the most was...His attacks actually hurt me. Has my invincibility worn off? No, that can't happen. Than how am I being hurt? This doesn't make any sense...I grabbed his sword and hit it with mine. It flew out of his hands and I stabbed forward. He turned into a shower of black dust. Wait, what just happened? The sand flew up to the sky and re-formed back into Craig. He floated up there and held his hands forward. Arrows of energy shot from his hands, flying towards me. I rolled on the ground and dodged the attack. This guy was amazing for a kid. It was uncanny. I jumped up into the sky and stabbed at him. Suddenly time slowed and it seemed as if I was moving as slow as a cow. Though he moved at a regular pace, I didn't. He dodged around my stab and grabbed my arm. he slung me towards the ground. He appeared above me, pointing his blade at me. "Checkmate." he said with a grin.

I just stared at him, my eyes wide. How could he beat me? What the hell was going on? How had he slowed time? It reminded me of Kronos so much. The gold eyes, the time abilities, the beating me...No, it couldn't be...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat down at the Big House porch, holding an ice pack on my head. Chiron sat across from me, his arms crossed: "I told you to be careful." He said. I grunted and stood up.

"Chiron, I need to tell you something..." I said.

"What is it Percy?" He asked. Even Mr. D looked interested.

"When I was fighting Craig...He used some kind of time ability...It slowed me down..." I answered. His eyes went wide and I threw the ice pack.

"Chiron, Mr. D..." I started. The sun was setting now and the timing seemed perfect, like it was cut right from a movie. My body ached and it just made me mad. I haven't felt pain in so long, I wasn't used to it. "I think I know who craig's father is."

**Okay, I know this chapter wasn't much, either. But I promise that it will get better! And yes there will be a quest, and I promise this has nothing to do with the Prophecy at the end of The Last Olympian. I'll update soon, please R & R! See ye peeps!**


	3. We Get Another Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Percy Jackson & The Olympians. All rights and characters go to the creator, Rick Riordan. The Last Olympian Spoilers!!!**

** Get Another Prophecy**

We walk through the doorway, heard you calling from the hall.

To find you in the bedroom, not breathing at all.

I drag your body, to the cellar where we lay.

The wax it melts away, I kiss your face.

Cellar Door-Escape The Fate

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiron and Mr. D sat in front of me, eyes wide. I'm sure they already knew what I was going to say, but they wanted me to say it. They wanted confirmation of their worst fears. My eyes were full of anger, though I don't know why. Maybe because of my horrific thoughts. I held back tears, my fists clenched.

"I believe that…Craig's father is Kronos." I said with little emotion. No, it was so much emotion that it seemed as if it was none. Their thoughts were confirmed, my thoughts were revealed. I didn't care anymore, the tears swelled out of my eyes. Tears of anger. Tears of hate.

I walked off the porch, storming away. Craig was somewhere sword training, probably in the same place we fought. I'm sure Chiron and Mr. D were on the porch, trying to get around the fact that Kronos is now a part of Camp Half-Blood. I never thought about it till now, but Chiron is also Kronos's son. Does that mean that if my suspicions were true, Chiron and Craig are technically half-brothers?

The sun was setting now, the sunlight was glinting off my sea green eyes. I headed towards my cabin, the dust flowing up from the ground. On the way I saw Craig, a blade slung over his back. For a moment our eyes met, anger passing secretly between us. "See you around, Jackson." He said with as much venom in his voice as he could produce. I just walked passed him, not even flinching at the sight of my new enemy.

I walked into my cabin, slamming the large blue door behind me. It was just as I remembered it. There was some bunks and a large fountain spewing water at the end. I needed to talk to someone.

I stormed over to the fountain and threw a dramcha into the shallow water. "O' Iris, please show me Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades." An image of a boy with long dark brown hair showed up. He wore a black t-shirt and matching jeans. "Hey, Nico."

He looked into the IM (Iris Message) and his eyes widened. "Oh, hey Percy." He said with as much delight as he could muster, which wasn't very much. Nico is a very depressing kind of kid.

"Nico," I said. "I think we have a problem."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico was there within a half-an-hour.

He stormed into my cabin, huffing and puffing. I guess he ran the whole way here from the Underworld. "What's going on, Percy?" He asked with no patience in his voice.

"The Son of Kronos, that's what." I said quickly. The look on his face was devastating.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I'll explain when Annabeth gets here." I said quietly, my arms behind my back. Like on cue the daughter of Athena burst into the cabin, slopping herself onto my bunk. "What's going on, Seaweed Brain?" She asked. They both weren't supposed to be here, but I'm sure this was an exception.

"According to Percy, the Son of Kronos." Nico said sarcastically, mocking me.

"What are you talking about?" She asked

"The new camper, Craig." I said. "I believe he's the Son of Kronos." Her eyes went wide.

"Did you tell Chiron about this?" She asked. I nodded glumly. "Well, we have to do something about it."

"Oh really, didn't know that one." Nico said, rolling his eyes. Annabeth ignored him.

"Let's go to Chiron for advice." Annabeth said. Why not? She's the daughter of the God of Wisdom, after all. If she has to seek wisdom from someone else, this must be a pretty bad situation. We left the cabin, running over to the Big House. Someone I didn't expect to be there was sitting next to Chiron and Mr. D.

"Hey, Percy." Rachel Dare said, holding her hand up.

I raised my hand in surprise, slowly raising my hand back and forth. "RACHEL!" Annabeth yelled, embracing her into a tight hug.

"What's up, Annabeth?" Rachel asked with excitement. Even though she was the Oracle of Delphi, most of the time she was a normal teenager like the rest of us, besides the demigod part, anyway. Then Rachel let go and walked up to me:

"Chiron told me about the situation." She said with sympathy. Suddenly green smoke burst from her lungs, wrapping around her. Her eyes rolled back. She than said with a voice doubled over hers:

"_Twelve descendants will rule the sky,_

_All but three will surely die._

_Breaking the laws of time is easier than it seems._

_Shatter the Doors of Death, and you will be redeemed." _

The smoke soared back into her throat and her eyes rolled back to normal. She fell to the ground, breathing hard. Her bright red hair was a mess.

"RACHEL!" I yelled, Annabeth and I running up to her. We picked her up, placing her in a chair on the porch. "Rachel, are you okay?" We asked.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, her eyes widening. "W-What just happened?" She asked, grasping Annabeth's arm.

"T-There's a new prophecy." I said, stuttering because of the shock.

Her eyes were wide with fear. But I didn't have time to think about it because I was shot to the side by an arrow of energy. It hurt, so I knew who it was.

Craig.

I slowly got up and gripped the place where I was shot. It hurt so much…I haven't felt pain in so long, even if I had it would still hurt as it a Hydra just fell on me. "C-Craig." I let out. Everyone looked at him with shock. There was something different about him:

His eyes glowed wildly, the gold leaving marks under his eyes. He had a wide grin over his face, maniacal. There were marks on his face. They were awkward shapes of triangles and curves. His hair flew around quickly, whipping the air around it.

"We meet again, Perceus Jackson." Craig said. It seemed like a voice was doubled over his, a deep voice. A voice that I despised deeply.

"Kronos." I spat out with venom in my voice.

He walked up to me and grabbed me by my shirt. "PERCY!" Annabeth yelled, but Chiron and Rachel held her back.

"STAY BACK, ANNABETH!" I yelled.

"Yes, young daughter of Athena, stay back. Listen to your puny boyfriend." He said, his strange voice creeping through his ears.

"Yes, I see you've acquainted with one of my descendants." He said, clenching his other hand in a fist. It reminded me of the prophecy: _"Twelve descendants will rule the sky."_

What's going on? Why was Kronos back?

He threw me to the side, slamming me on the Big House wall. I fell to the floor and gripped my stomach. "K-Kronos…" I said. Was I going to die? Kronos and his son are the only ones who could hurt me, and those two alone were enough to take down Olympus.

I did the only thing that I could do. I grabbed Riptide from my pocket and bit the top off. It grew into the familiar sword and I charged at him. "KRONOS!" I yelled, holding Riptide in front of me. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

It sounded like I was asking myself more than telling myself.

Two things I knew for sure:

One, Kronos was back.

Two, I was completely and utterly doomed.

**Okay, I know it's not that good, but I'm working on it! I have a few ways to interpret the new prophecy, so please keep reading! Please R&R! Gonna update either tomorrow or this weekend!**


	4. I Fight My Old Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians, Rick Riordan does!**

**4.I Fight My Old Enemy**

Born to push you around, better just stay down.

You pull away, he hits the flesh, you hit the ground.

Mouth so full of lies, tend to black your eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing I noticed was Kronos or Craig (I don't know what to call him, really.) was holding out his hand.

It was glowing a bright blue color, electricity jumping from the energy. Besides that, I still dashed at my old enemy. Or my new enemy. Or my new old enemy. Whatever, you know what I mean.

"Young Perceus Jackson thinks he can stand up to a Titan." He said, not so much as a question but a statement. "You can't beat me, Jackson. I'm too powerful, even in this puny mortal body."

"Yeah, what about last summer!?!" I yelled, running faster. I was almost out of gas, but I couldn't stop.

He gritted his teeth and the energy on his hand grew brighter. "You got lucky, Perceus. Your little friend Luke helped with that. Curse him." I ran faster. How dare he talk about Luke like that. Sure he betrayed us, but he was the hero in the end, not me. I jumped up and threw Riptide at him. He swatted it to the side and it pierced the dirt to my left. Great. It would take at least ten seconds before it appeared in my pocket again. I was still flailing towards him at least 50m/h. He thre his hand out and the light pierced through my chests. At that moment it felt as if time was going in slow-motion. It probably was, Kronos probably wanted me to feel this for as long as possible.

The breath escaped from my lungs and I coughed up blood into the air. I fell to the ground, smashing against the grass. I felt my arm dislodge. Oh, just great. I crawled up onto one knee and gripped my arm. **(A/N: I got that blue energy attack from Naruto. I based it on Sasuke's technique, "Chidori". Sorry Masashi Kishimoto!) **He swiveled onto the ground next to me. "You can't beat me, Perceus." He said with a dark chuckle. Another one of those energy attacks appeared in his hand. He used his foot to hoist my chin up, making us face to face. He laughed evily. I spit in his face, and his joy was replaced with anger. He didn't even bother to wipe the spit off, he just shoved the blue lightning forward...

Kronos/Craig flew to the side, hitting his back against a boulder. I looked to his attacker and saw Nico di Angelo standing there, his black sword clutched in his hand. "NICO!" I yelled. "YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE! PLEASE, GET OUTTA HERE!!!" He ignored me and went up to Kronos. He grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him into the air.

"Don't mess with my friend." He said with anger slithering in his throat. I'm proud to say at that moment that one of my best friends looked absolutely badass. Then things took a turn for the worst. Kronos grabbed his shirt and punched him in the gut. Nico bent over, clutching his stomach. Kronos grabbed his head and kneed him. Nico went sprawling, crashing into the Big House. There was a gaping hole in it. Ouch, that had to hurt.

"SILLY HALF-BLOOD, YOU CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD!" The Titan screamed. "BUT YOU WON'T GET THE BEST OF ME AGAIN, CHILD OF HADES!!!" Nico lay on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. His arm twitched and his eyes were closed shut.

"NICO!" Annabeth yelled, running over to the 13 year old. Good, she would take care of him. Now I had the real problem to face with. The Lord of Time.

I stepped forward and said: "C'mon Kronos, stop wasting your time on people weaker then you are. Come for what you really want, me." I gestured my hand towards my chest. His mouth curled into a mischiveous grin.

"As you wish, demigod." he said. He disappeared and reappeared behind me. He punched me in the back and I spiraled forward. Now was the time I had to put my last plan into play. I grabbed the now in-my-pocket ballpoint pen, Riptide, and bit it open. The blade emerged from the pen and I slammed it into the oncoming ground. It held tight and I flipped around it, sending me flailing back to my enemy. Now was the best time for him to use his time-abilities. As I suspected he would do, he slowed down time. I went super slow-mo, my feat headed towards the Titan of Time. I grinned slowly.

At that moment a tsunami spiraled obove us and crashed to the ground. Before it hit I put all of my friends in air bubbles. This is one of those times I was really glad that I was the child of Posiedon. Though I slowed down, the water didn't. That was something that he didn't apparently think of. It crashed onto Kronos and he was enveloped in the water. I took it from a nearby ocean that surrounds Long Island.

His abilities ran out of effect and I flew with the water quickly. I made the waves die down and the bubbles around my friends burst. The whole camp was drenched in water because of me. I searched for Kronos, looking to finish him off. I couldn't find his body. I punched the ground and water splurted. I just noticed that blood was all over my shirt. Probably from when he hit me with that lightning. I gripped the wound. It felt so awkward, feeling pain again. Annabeth ran up to me: "Are you okay?" She obviously noticed the blood staining my shirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. Chiron galloped up to us with Nico's unconsience body slung over his shoulder.

"Percy, are you okay?" He asked.

I chuckled. "Yeah, just peachy." I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster. "I couldn't find his body, he must have escaped."

His face went pale. "You did your best, Percy. And that was an amazing strategy that you came up with." He said, trying to cheer me up. Then I noticed that Nico was awake.

"So what do we do, Percy?" He asked, gripping Chirons shoulderbones.

I honestly didn't know, but I had an idea of what it was. This has been bothering me ever since Rachel spewed out the new prophecy. I thought of the verse: _Twelve descendants will rule the sky. _It scratched at my brain over and over again. Finally I pointed up to the stars.

"We have to take to the skys." I said, total confidence in my voice. I wasn't sure what I was getting us into, but it felt...right. I thought I was done with this hero stuff, but the world never turns out the way I want it to.

"Looks like we're back in action, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Looks like it."

So the plan was set in stone: We take to the skys and hope for the best.

**Sorry: I know that this chapter wasn't that long, but I didn't have much time to type it up. You know, end of the year activities and all. I might update this Friday. If I don't, I definately will this weekend. Please R&R!**


	5. We Take To The Skys

**I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians, Rick Riordan does!**

** Take To The Skys**

If I had to, I would put myself right beside you.

So let me ask, would you like that, would you like that?

And I don't mind, if you say this love is the last time.

So now I'll ask, do you like that, do you like that?

The Diary Of Jane-Breaking Benjamin

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The skies weren't exactly a place for the son of Poseidon, but I would have to deal.

After all, that was the mission. I'm sure, because of the new prophecy, that Kronos has something to do with the skies. Apparently there were twelve descendants, one of which were Craig. Did that mean that all of the desendants were children of Kronos, or Titans/Gods in general? The prophecy could be interpreted in so many ways but it all lead to one place: The sky. That's rarely known territory to me, but there was one person that could help me, and she would be so hard to find.

Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zues.

Now she's one of Artemis's Hunters, but none-the-less a child of the highest god, Zues. Putting aside her father, she is actually terriblt afraid of heights, which is weird, I guess. But she would be great help, I would need her. So first we were sent on a mission to find Artemis's Hunters and find Thalia, as well. We would need all the help we could get if we were going to face the Titan Lord again. Annabeth and I left camp in a van, Argus the driver again. "Hey, Argus, what's up?" I asked once again. He nodded and started driving. Annabeth and I sat in the backseat, our hands heald together tightly.

"So, are you going to tell me what really happened when we were driving to camp?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.

I sighed, there was no use in hiding it now. "I was attacked by a monster on top of the van. I can't help thinking that it has something to do with Kronos.", I said.

She shrugged lightly. "I knew it was something like that, and I've been thinking the same thing."

I smiled, of course she did, she's the daughter of the god of wisdom. Thalia and the other hunters visited camp about five days ago, so they probably haven't gotten too far. They usually stay in one area for at least a week.

When the van stopped in Manhatton, Annabethy and I hopped out of the van. I nodded at Argus and he nodded back. We walked as he drove away a bit too fast. We walked over around the city, looking for clues as to where Thalia was. After about an hour of searching we heard a scream coming from above. We looked up, it sounded like Thalia. I darted into the building and started running up the stairs. "WHAT'S GOING ON, PERCY?" She asked while we sprinted.

"I HEARD THALIA SCREAM!" I yelled back, pushing my legs faster. I threw the last door open and we stood on a large rooftop. Thalia was in the center of it, surrounded by three hellhounds. I uncapped Riptide and ran at them. I was invincible, so this shouldn't be a problem. I jumped up and slashed at one of them, shattering it to gold dust. I flipped as one of them bit at me, shoving Riptide into its mouth. It fired in a shower of dust. Only one left now.

Thalia yelled: "PERCY!" I rolled on the ground, under the hellhound and sliced up, destroying the beast. I stood up and patted the dust off of my shirt and jeans. I smiled at Thalia. She looked the same she did the last time I saw her. She would always look like that. A world never growing up. I was offered that once but I refused, for a good reason too. I smiled to myself at the thought of Annabeth.

"Hey Thalia," I said with mock in my voice. "Leave it to the hero to save your butt, huh?"

"Shut up!" She yelled. I burst out laughing. I ignored her, laughing my ass off.

After I finished I said: "I guess it wasn't that hard to find you."

"Wait, you guys were looking for me?" She asked.

"Yeah," Annabeth said, gripping my shoulder. "We need your help, Thalia."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We went back to camp, Thalia with us.

We already filled her in on everything, and she agreed to help dispite her fear of hights. Everything was going smoothly, at least for now. We talked to Chiron and he filled us in on our mission. We would take two Pegasi up into the sky and search for Kronos. Simple enough, right? Well, the sky is a big place. This is gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack, multiplied by 10 million.

I hopped onto Blackjack with Annabeth. _Yo, boss. _He whinnied in my mind.

"Hey, buddy." I answered. "Can you take us up?" I asked.

_Yeah, no problem boss. _He said through my head. _Horse-man already filled me in. _I'm guessing that he meant Chiron. Thalia hopped onto the white Pegasi, Porkpie. We emerged from the ground, the Pegasi flapping their wings wildly. We spiraled in a screw formation and shot up, heading towards the sky. This is where we would finally find the meaning of Rachel's prophecy.

And maybe we'll even get a sight of Kronos, too.

**I told you that I would update either Friday or this weekend, so here is chapter five! If I have time I might update later tonight! Please R&R! if i get enough reviews I might update TWO more times tonight. Thanx! ^_^**


	6. The Final Descendant

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Percy Jackson & The Olympians. All rights and characters go to the creator, Rick Riordan. The Last Olympian Spoilers!!!**

**6. The Final Descendant**

"Hold onto chance, lest we bleed ourselves.

Then save for the pets, they're the loneliest.

Put into jars. We'll save this Earth."

Jars- Chevelle

* * *

Lightning struck in the distance, only a few miles ahead. I'm sure it wasn't Zeus trying to attack us, what with his child with us and everything. Addition to that, Zeus and I have gotten a little fonder of each other since he found that I didn't steal his lightning bolt years back. It must've been someone else. Someone Zeus didn't want in his territory.

Someone like Kronos.

As we flew I thought about the Prophecy. So apparently Kronos has twelve descendants, I got that much. But it said that all but three will surely die? Does that mean us campers or Kronos's descendants? And what about the Doors of Death that she talked about? And the breaking the laws of time? Only Kronos could do that. It all made no sense. But everyone was counting on me, the Son of Poseidon, the invincible water boy, to save the day like I did when I was sixteen. It all seemed so long ago, even though it was only last year. I felt so strong; so confident, back then. Now I feel weak and helpless, like I can't do anything right. I had failed at defeating Kronos, I got too cocky, and now me and the rest of the world are gonna pay the price.

"Are you alright, Percy?" Annabeth asked, I could feel her arms tugging around my waist. I'm guessing she could sense the distress in me; she always had a way of doing that, despite how well I hid it.

"Yeah, Annabeth, I'm fine." I said, knowing that she knew I was lying. But she let it go. "We'll find something farther up there." I said, pointing forward to where the lightning was striking.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." She replied, and Thalia nodded in agreement. She looked like she was about to throw up, Thalia was never good with heights. Especially since she almost destroyed a part of the Earth when Apollo let her fly his flaming chariot. I gave a little grin at her, and she stuck her tongue out at me.

With that, we plunged forward, knowing that this may be one of the last moments we would have with each other. If this is how it was going to end, I'm glad Annabeth is by my side. I would die with the woman I loved.

The weakness I've been having suddenly grew to a whole new level of desperation.

I felt genuinely depressed. No faking.

I just need it to go away.

* * *

The sound of the booming thunder followed by the strike of lightning grew closer. I could see something flying in the distance. It was a group of Pegasai. Was it more campers that Chiron had sent out? No, that wasn't it. I sensed too much evil coming from them, like a cat senses danger. I felt Annabeth's arms tighten around my waist even more. No doubt she was nervous.

"Okay guys, this is it." I said, pulling the ballpoint pen from my pocket and holding it tightly in my hand. Any sudden move from them and the cap would fly off, unleashing Riptide. Thalia had a watch on that turned into a shield. Plus I knew she had a small knife hidden somewhere. She would be fine, knowing that she had the blessing of the sky. It was Annabeth I was worried about. Sure, she had her dagger and all, but she never really was a fighter. Hopefully Zeus was on my side today. I prayed to my father, yearning for his blessing with this.

We got close enough to see that there were three Pegasai, all mounted by three young children, maybe a year younger than us. All of their eyes glowed an antagonizing gold. No doubt, they were three of Kronos's descendants.

I slowed Blackjack down, looking Thalia's way. "You go to the other end, corner them." I said with a false voice of sincerity. She stared into my eyes with a look of worry and then nodded, understanding the circumstances. In any other dilemma, she would never leave my side. But she knew that this was urgent, world-threatening business. Porkpie swerved to the side, and they ended up past the other Pegasai, only a few meters away from them.

"Who are you?" I asked. One of them had long straight brown hair. He had the face I'm sure any girl would fall for. The second one had long dark red hair that reached her waist. All of her bangs were pushed to the side, revealing a beautiful face. It was perfect, pale, smooth skin. No blemished or anything that a normal human teenager would get. The third and final one was a bit larger than the rest. His arms had muscles that make mine look like mice compared to cats. He had shorter hair,, only reaching his ears.

"I don't think you need to know that." The girl of the trio said.

"Now don't be hasty, Severna," the one with the long brown hair said, obviously the leader of the group. At least we knew the girl's name. "Look at the one riding the steed, he's the one." I'm assuming by "the one" they meant "the kid who brought down Kronos".

"But Xavier-" She said. But she was interrupted by the larger one.

"He said not to be hasty." He said.

"Thank you, Blake." Xavier said. "Now, Severna, he's the one we want. He needs to know who we are.' He talked with such mock, such confidence. The confidence I wished I still had. It's like he took it and hid it in a jar.

Xavier looked straight into my eyes. "We are three of the twelve descendants of Kronos. You have heard of us, as Craig has told us."

_Craig._ I thought to myself. This was his entire fault, damn Craig.

"Yeah, we've heard of you." I answered. "Not too many good things."

"Ooh, that's under the belt, Percy." He said with a handful of mock in his words. "But we've waited for you here for awhile now. I can't believe it took a strike of lightning for you to find us."

"Well maybe he didn't want to find you." Annabeth said, sticking up for me.

"Of course he did." Xavier said, still staring into my eyes. "Percy's loves to be the hero, he's got it in his blood."

"_Shut up_." I said through gritted teeth.

He chuckled lightly. "So we heard that Craig had fought you. You've proven yourself worthy, Percy Jackson. You are ready to be one of us."

"Sorry, I don't really feel like being a douche bag today." I said with sarcasm.

"You know what I mean, Percy." He said. "You're trying to hide it from yourself with your witty comments. But I won't let you do that. I'm telling you personally what it is. It's time for you to join us, to be a descendant of Kronos."

"Stop it!" Annabeth yelled. I could hear her voice crack.

"It's all right Annabeth." I said, turning back to look at her. Then I looked at Xavier and the other descendants. "No, I won't be one of you."

"You don't have a choice." He replied. "You never did. Ever since the day you ridded of Kronos, you were destined for this."

"No." I said, flying over to Thalia and Porkpie. "Get on with Thalia, Annabeth."

"No, Percy." She said, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Please, get on." I said my voice cracking. I was trying so hard not to cry.

She kissed me passionately. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I know you would never give this up," she said with a sad smile. "Please come back, Percy, please come back."

"I promise, Annabeth." I said and helped her onto Porkpie. I looked at Thalia. "Please take care of her."

Thalia nodded with a look of worry on her face. Porkpie swooped down towards land, away from us. As they went, Annabeth looked back at me. _I love you_, I mouthed to her and more tears flew off her face. And then they were gone.

Leaving me with the descendants.

I turned back to them.

"I'm never gonna let myself be one of his descendants. " I said. "Now let's get this over with." I flicked the cap of Riptide off and it grew into a three foot golden blade.

"As you wish, Jackson." He said, a sword appearing in his hand. "Severna, Blake, let me take this one solo." The other two backed off, flying away from us. Then they were gone. It was only me and Xavier.

"At least you had the decency to get rid of your goons and make this fair." I said with mock that I thought I didn't have.

"But that's where you're wrong, Percy Jackson. It's still not fair." He said with little emotion. "I'm far more powerful than you'll ever hope to be."

* * *

I rushed at him, Blackjack dashing quickly. I sliced with Riptide, but he blocked it with his blade. He laughed manically. Sparks flew through the sky. "This should be fun!" He said with actual enjoyment. I've never really heard a battle to the death being described as "_fun_". But what can I say; he's a descendant of Kronos.

There was no water up here, so there goes that battle strategy. I guess I would have to use brute force. I rushed back at him and jumped off of my Pegasai and tackled him off of his. The only way I would be able to get out of this one is if we land near water so I could save myself.

Xavier didn't seem worried; he still had a smile on his face. I punched his face and heard a bone crack, but saw no real damage. He laughed and kicked me away from him. The air was putting hundreds of pounds of pressure on me. It was so hard to move.

We were nearing the ground fast; I could see the land come into view. Then I saw it, a river! I was going to be fine. But Xavier, he would be crushed.

I fell after him, slicing my sword. He caught the slash with his hand. Blood ran down his arm. Then he did something that I hadn't counted on. He took his sword and ran it through my heart.

At that moment I felt no pain; only peace. I could feel my pulse slowing. I looked down to his blade through my chest, black blood staining my Camp Half-Blood shirt. "It's finally happening." He said with a smirk. "The final descendant is going to be born."

And then my heart stopped.

* * *

**Sorry I hadn't updated in so long! I lost my internet connection, but I got it back. Expect a new chapter up every couple of days. Hopefully you guys don't see where this is going. I wouldn't want it to be too obvious. Everyone please R&R. Much appreciated!!! **


	7. The Doors of Death

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Percy Jackson & The Olympians. All rights and characters go to the creator, Rick Riordan. The Last Olympian Spoilers!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**7. The Doors of Death**

"You said the nights were far too long.

Honey that's just the start of it."

The Final Episode (Let's Change the Channel)-Asking Alexandria

* * *

I felt nothing but the cold stone floor chill my back. My eyes slowly fluttered open. I got up, my head pounding. I looked down at my shirt. It was covered with blood. So it wasn't a dream. Xavier had really killed me. So where was I now? This didn't look at the line in the Underworld.

It was a large cavern. The walls were lit with torches of grey fire, illuminating the room in black and white, like an old movie. In front of me was a huge pair of double doors. They reached the ceiling. They were opened fully, revealing what seemed like a portal. It was just a mix of black and purple, slammed together to form what was before me.

I stood up and felt my chest. The wound was gone, completely healed. "So you made it." Someone said. I looked forward and saw the familiar face and the glinting gold eyes. It was Craig. "I knew my right hand man Xavier would deliver you."

"Craig," I spat. "Where are we?"

He laughed and stared directly into my eyes. "We're at the Doors of Death, Percy." He didn't sound like Kronos anymore, so he was in his own control.

My eyes widened. So these are the Doors of Death? "How did I get here, Craig?" I asked with disgust in my voice. The moment when Kronos slammed Nico away flashed before my eyes. I knew it really wasn't Craig, but I just got madder.

"Whenever a destined descendant of Kronos dies, he or she comes here, instead of the alternative, the Underworld." He said with no emotion whatsoever. "It is where we descendants become true creations of Lord Kronos, where you have already become one. Look at yourself."

I looked down at my arms and saw marks of strange design stretched across them. They glowed a faint gold, the symbolic give away to Kronos's own origin. "W-What's happening?" I asked, my voice stuttering.

"You're one of us now, Percy." He replied. "You're a descendant of Kronos, made to serve our Lord whatever his task may be."

"I won't listen to Kronos." I said. Then a shot of pain burst through my head.

_You will obey me, Perceus Jackson. _A voice in my head said. It was Kronos. _You have no choice, you are my descendant._

It was so hard to fight it. My willpower felt like it was being ripped out from the rest of my soul. I felt my eyes turn a bright gold, the rest of the marks across my skin burning brightly now.

"Yes!" Craig yelled. "The final descendant is finally born! Now we can revive you, my Lord!"

Kronos's voice echoed through the cavern. _Yes! _He yelled. _And Perceus Jackson will be my vessel! The very boy who destroyed me will be the downfall of the world! He was made to be a leader!_

And then I lost all control.

* * *

**Point of View:**

**Kronos**

"May I summon the rest of your descendants?" Craig asked me. The cavern looked so much different in the eyes of young Perceus. So bright, so hopeful. It was so disgusting. My soul will adjust to his soon enough, everything will be as I saw it again.

I felt the true power of Percy now, though. How could he not feel this immense amount of energy? There's so much power that he hadn't even tapped into. He could've finished my off easily with power to spare. And it was all mine now. I laughed loudly, my deep voice bouncing off the cavern walls. "Yes, young Craig. Call the rest of my children!" I hollered. "The raid on Camp Half Blood will begin!"

Eleven children stood in front of me. There was Craig, Xavier, Severna and Blake. My top four descendants. They were granted the most power of them all. The other seven of them were less important, yet they still stood in front of me. They could die for all I cared. But these four, they held most of my power, besides Perceus, that is. If they were somehow defeated I would be ruined.

"Children!" I yelled. "Now is the time for us to wreak havoc on Camp Half-Blood and the entire world! I am back once again, and you children are chosen to be my followers! All of you are Demigods, children who never had mothers or fathers! But let me be your father, I will treat you well!"

They screamed and shouted in approval. Demigods were so easy to influence. "Now let us charge into the Doors of Death, back to the human realm, and take back what is ours!"

They all charged forward, equipped with armor and weapons, into the human world. Into Camp Half-Blood.

I pulled the ballpoint pen out of Perceus's pocket and opened it, revealing a sword. I grinned maniacally. _Goodbye forever, Perceus Jackson. _I thought to myself and stepped forward, into the Doors of Death, to do what I knew I was revived to do.


	8. Raiding On Camp HalfBlood

**8. Raiding Camp Half-Blood**

* * *

"Small simple safe price,

Rise the wake and carry me with all of my regrets."

I'm A Fake-The Used

* * *

**Point of View:**

**Nico di Angelo**

The camp seemed too quiet, like there should be some riot going on because of the fight between Percy and Craig. But I knew that none of the campers cared that much, because they didn't know who Percy actually was. They saw him as the hero that would be remembered for generations. But a few others and I have the chance to know him personally. He's more than just some hero; he's a friend, someone you can always count on. But now he's somewhere in the sky, probably in some epic fight that could decide whether the second attempt at resurrecting Kronos would fail or succeed.

I walked along the beach near the edge of camp. The sky lit up a bright orange mixed with majestic yellows and reds. Nightfall would be coming soon, meaning the Harpies would be coming out.

"Nico!" I heard someone yell. I looked high into the sky and saw a white Pegasus flailing towards the beach. It was Porkpie, one of the Pegasai that Percy had left with. It was Annabeth and Thalia, without Percy. They landed a few feet from me, the gusting winds of Porkpie flapping his wings coming to a slow halt like a helicopter.

"Where's Percy?" I asked so fast I couldn't believe it myself. I guess I've become fonder of Percy than I knew. He always had that characteristic about him. Everybody gravitated towards him, like he had all of the answers were looking for. Which, in a way, he did.

"He's in the sky, fighting some of the descendants." Annabeth said, hopping off Porkpie quickly but gently. I actually used to have a crush on her, but I knew better now.

"The descendants?" I questioned, more rhetorical than an actual question. "Why? What's going on, Annabeth?"

"He told us to leave, just in case." Thalia, the daughter of Zeus said before Annabeth had the chance too. I saw that both of their eyes were swollen from crying. Poor Annabeth, not knowing if her boyfriend was coming back or not.

"We have to go find him." I said hastily. The sun was almost fully set now, the night stretching across the ocean, making its way to the beach.

Then, in the middle of the beach, something appeared. It was a dark portal of some sort. Something that looked like I would make, definitely of dark origin. Figures started to march out from it. Armor became visible, swords, shields, spears and shields. In all eleven young teenagers walked out, maybe only a year older than me. I sensed Annabeth and Thalia's muscles tighten. "The three in the front are the descendants that Percy fought." I looked at the three. One had long brown hair, one had long dark red hair, and the third was larger than the rest, having short hair.

Everything was silent until another figure stepped from the portal.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled and started to run up to him. I stopped her with my arm.

"Stop it, Annabeth." I said. "That's not Percy." Marks were glowing gold on his arm, his eyes glinted the same tint. He looked like the sun in human form. Only I knew this wasn't anything near human. This was Kronos.

"What have you done with Percy?" I questioned.

Kronos stepped forward in a way that Percy never would have. This walk had "evil" plastered all over it. "You foolish Demigods." He said, his voice doubled over Percy's. "I am here to take your camp as my own."

"We won't let you!" Thalia yelled.

"You don't have to let me." He replied evilly. "I will take it by force."

I summoned my jet black sword into the palm of my hand. A chain hung from it, holding a small skull charm at the end. "I won't let you do this, Kronos." I said.

"Then try to stop me, foolish Half-Blood." He said, raising his hand. The other eleven descendants rushing into camp, holding their weapons up. "Perceus is my twelfth and final descendant. Your friend is now my vessel."

"Shut up!" I yelled and rushed at him.

Hopefully Percy was in there somewhere.

Maybe he would go easy on me.


	9. Ways To Exorcise A God

**9. Ways To Exorcise A God**

Alone at last, to sit and fight.  
I've lost all faith in this blurring light.

Knives and Pens-Black Veil Brides

* * *

**Point of View:  
Nico di Angelo**

I charged at Kronos. It was so hard to keep my feat going, knowing that he looked so much liked Percy. But I had to fight these urges. I know what's going on. It's not Percy, it's Kronos. There was no leniance for him. I knew I had no chance of even damaging him, but I couldn't let him get away with this. But there was still the descendants attacking the camp. What should I do? It was all so confusing. And those three descendants in the front, they looked more powerful than the others. And how is Percy being controlled by Kronos? Does this mean he's one of the twelve descendants? I had no time to think? One second of spare time could mean death for me. Ironic, right? Me being the Son of Hades and all. I leaped forward, slashing my sword at him. He caught it with his hand and snapped it in half. I flipped backwards and landed on my feat. "Annabeth! Thalia! get back!" I yelled. Percy would have wanted me to do that. They retreated backwards a few meters.

"Stupid child of the Underworld." Kronos said evilly. "Have you not learned from our face off earlier? You can't beat me, you're too _slow_. Too _weak."_

I jumped forward again, this time without my sword. I didn't care, I was furious. I punched him square in the jaw. His face didn't even move. He just smiled horridly and punched me in the gut, sending my spinning. I landed a few feat away from Annabeth and thalia. I wiped dripping blood from my mouth. The scent of copper ran through my nostrils.

_Nico._ A voice said in my head. It sounded like Percy. _You have to get him in the small of the back, its the only way to defeat him. _

"What are you talking about?" I asked out loud. Kronos raised Percy's eyebrow at me. Obviously he couldn't hear Percy.

_When I was controlling my body I went into the River Styx, remember?_ He said._ My Achilles Heel, it should still be in effect. It's still my body, right?_

I nodded to myself. How was Percy talking in my head? I knew his soul was in there somewhere, just waiting to get out. I struggled to get up, blood ran down my arms and legs. With all the energy I had, I ran forward. I had to get around him. Before I got to him, I leaped in the air, following a series of flips. I landed behind him and before he had the chance to use his time abilities, I slammed my foot into the small of his back.

His eyes suddenly glowed even brighter than before. It radiated so much it seemed like his skin was set into flames. He screamed in agony and the mark receeded into the small of his back. I heard Kronos's voice slowly fading out of Percy's. Slowly he stopped glowing, his eyes turning into the sea green ones I knew so well.

Kronos's voice boomed from the sky. _Curse you, child of Hades. Descendants, the Doors of Death, now! _

Slowly but steadily I heard the screaming from camp receed. The descendants had left, leaving a camp full of injuries and a soul with even more.

And that's how you exorcise a God.

* * *

**Point of View:  
Percy Jackson**

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I heard ocean waves slowly flowing in the background. It was nice to hear them, almost like Poseidon was watching over me at this very moment. I slowly got up, flicking the sand off my clothes. Immediately I got tackled to the ground. "Percy!" Annabeth said, tightening her arms around me. I embraced her grasp. I smelled the fragrance of her hair, I felt the softness of her skin. It felt so surreal to be back in my body again, even though it hadn't been that long. We got up and brushed the sand off of ourselves.

"What happened to you?" Annabeth asked.

"I-I died." I said, the blood still staining my clothes. "Xavier, one of the descendants, he stabbed me through the heart. He killed me in cold blood. Annabeth, these people aren't ones to mess with. They've got some real power."

"T-They killed you?" Annabeth's eyes widened. "But how are you here?"

"When a Descendant of Kronos dies," I started. "he or she immediately goes to the Doors of Death, where he becomes a true descendant."

"A d-descendant?" She said. I heard her stutter, she was trying to deny the truth. "But you're not a descendant."

"Annabeth," I said as I pulled her into a hug. I felt the energy surge through the small of my back. That's where all the marks went to. "I am a descendant, and when Kronos is ready, he'll take over again."

She pushed her face into my chest and the waterworks started. Thalia and Nico just stared, in a daze. We all hated to see eachother like this. I rubbed her hair, trying to calm her. Eventually, tears silently ran down my cheeks as well.

I knew what I had to do to still be me.

To still be with Annabeth.

To still live.

I had to destroy the Doors of Death.


	10. The Darkest Shade

**10. The Darkest Shade**

"Not one more word we'll cut your eyes out.  
"Now's the last chance to say your goodbyes. So say 'em."

Bad Blood-Escape the Fate

* * *

**Point of View:**

**Percy Jackson**

I walked through the city, the cold air hurting my lungs despite it being summer. It seemed that it was an omen. Telling me that something bad was bound to happen. I had to get to the Doors of Death, I had to destroy them. That would be the only way to get things back to normal. At least, that's what the prophecy inferred. And it said, "all but three will surely die". I'm technically a descendant, so does that mean I may be one of the nine of the descendants that die? But I couldn't think about that now, I had to focus on the task at hand. I can't believe I had to leave camp, but it was the only way to make sure that everyone I loved would be safe. Kronos could take back control at any moment. I remember the look on Annabeth's face…

_"Annabeth." I looked down at her tearing face. "I have to leave camp." The sun had fully set now, and the flames of the attacked camp glittered even brighter compared to the dark. _

_"What are you talking about, Percy?" she asked as she looked up at me. _

_"Kronos could take back control at any given time. I have to get away from here, destroy the Doors of Death." I said with little emotion._

_"I'll come with you!" She exclaimed, desperation in her voice. "I'll help you!"_

_"You can't." I said. "It would be too dangerous, he could take control, I told you, Annabeth. He could hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."_

_More tears streamed off her cheeks and she buried her face in her chest, grasping my shirt tightly. "I love you, Percy."_

_I rubbed the back of her head. "I love you too, Annabeth, but I have to do this." I looked towards Nico and Thalia. "Take care of camp." They nodded in understanding. _

_I let go of Annabeth and started to walk away. Then I looked back. "Oh, and Nico, nice job." I said, giving thumbs up and a weak smile._

_A smile spread across his face. "I learned from the best, Percy." He said. I hadn't seen him smile like that in a long time._

_I turned back away, and as I walked I said. "Tell Chiron that I'm sorry."_

_And then I was gone._

It's been three days since then. I've been searching for a descendant, a familiar face. I gave my mom an Iris Message yesterday. Annabeth had already told her what had happened. She wanted me to come home, but I refused and cut off the connection. It hurt me to do that, but I knew she could eventually persuade me to come home.

I have no leads at the moment. Its horrible finding people that barely anyone knew existed. But I wonder, are they all Half-Bloods? The descendants, I mean. They all seem like Demigods, but I couldn't be too sure.

"So, you got your body back, Percy?" I heard someone ask in a mocking voice. I looked up and, sitting on one of the rooftops, he didn't look familiar. My muscles automatically tensed. I looked at him with anger in my stare. He had long straight black hair with bright crimson eyes. He wore a purple flannel shirt with a t-shirt under it that read "Black Veil Brides". His jeans were tight and black.

"Who the Hades are you?" I asked, disgust soaring through my voice. I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Wow, I never imagined the hero of Camp Half-Blood being so rude." He said with a mocking grin. "You broke my dreams. I used to look up to you. I imagined you in a gold suit of armor-"

I interrupted him. "Enough of the sarcasm." I said. "Now answer the question."

He smiled evilly, moving his hair out of his left eye with his hand. "I can't really tell you that right now." He said. "My Guardian would have my head. I just wanted to meet you, Percy. Hope Kronos doesn't get you for good."

My muscles tensed even more. Who was this guy? What did he want with me? I reached for Riptide in my pocket, inching my fingers into my pocket, not bothering to pull my eyes off of his.

He stood up and jumped off the rooftop. He landed with such grace, unlike that of a normal human being. It seemed as if he was as light as a feather.

He pressed his lips softly against my ear, whispering almost silently. "The name is Damien Shade, memorize it." He whispered, swiftly walking past me, leaving me on the street alone.

I turned around quickly. Damien was gone, almost like he was never here.

"Damien Shade, huh?" I questioned, asking myself out loud.

**

* * *

**

Point of View:

**Damien Shade**

I jumped up onto one of the rooftops, leaving Percy behind me. He was just as I imagined. I sensed so much power in him, so much it would almost put me to shame. He didn't even realize that the energy was there. What a waste of talent. He'll find it soon enough, though, when he needs it the most. So that's why Kronos wants him, for that power.

I ran across the roof, jumping and making swift flips as I landed from one building to the next. Percy really was amazing, just the energy he gave off. We would see each other very soon, maybe too soon. But the question is if he would be an enemy or not.

I stopped in front of the tallest building in the city, the Empire State Building. I hopped onto it and ran up the building, putting no cracks despite the force I pressed onto the windows. I landed on top, leaning on the antenna of the structure.

There was a figure right next to me garbed in a long black cloak. His hood was up, so his face wasn't visible. "Did you see him, Damien?' he asked. Just by his voice you could tell he was old.

"Yes, master." I answered, bowing my head. "He's just as powerful as you predicted."

"Just as I thought." He said, crossing his arms. "If Kronos gets a hold of him, maybe you won't even be able to stop him, young Damien."

"Maybe, Master." I said, whispering. I looked over the city, there was no sunlight. Everything was dull, as if time was frozen in place. I breathed and saw my breath, even though it was in fact summer. "But I at least have to try."

He started to walk to the edge of the building, his feet half-off of it. "Goodbye, Damien." He said solemnly. "When you feel that it is time, I want you to go after him, either as his ally of his enemy."

"But how will I know which role to choose?" I asked, still looking over the city.

"I trust the instincts you bear, Damien." He said. "I know you will make the right decision, even if you do not." And then he was gone, vanished into thin air.

"Goodbye, master." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Point of View:**

**Annabeth Chase**

Percy had been gone for three days. Nothing made sense without him here at Camp Half-Blood with me. It seemed that it all felt wrong; like I was in some crazy dream and that at any moment I would come to my senses and wake up from this horrid nightmare. But I knew that wouldn't happen. Whenever it felt like this, it was never just a silly nightmare. I wouldn't wake up to Percy lightly pushing a lock of my hair behind my ear and telling me that it'll be okay.

But you can't stop a girl from dreaming, right?

It was nightfall here at Camp Half-Blood right now. Outside of the camp borders, it was misty as Hades, but the camp has this special thing. We don't let the outside weather in unless we want it to come, and it was rare that we did. Percy was out there somewhere, trying to find his way through this wicked mist. Maybe it was an omen, maybe something bad was happening? Who knew? I'll tell you who doesn't know. Me, Annabeth Chase.

I never felt so alone, so isolated, so cold. I had this horrible feeling in the back of my mind. A feeling that told me that Percy wouldn't be coming back to me. But I ignored it, I had to hope that Percy was strong enough- Wait, no, Percy _is_ strong enough. He has to be.

I started to walk back to my cabin. The Harpies would be out soon, and trust me; you don't want to be outside when the Harpies are.

"So, Annabeth, how much do you want to bet that Perceus is Kronos's already?" Somebody snickered to my right. I looked there and saw a boy leaning against one of the cabins.

"_Craig_." I hissed. "What are you doing back here? I thought Percy took care of you."

"Well maybe your heroic sea fish boyfriend isn't all he's cracked up to be, Annie." He said in a mocking tone. "Maybe he's too weak. Kronos is probably in his body right this moment, causing all kinds of mischief. It really is heart-warming, isn't it?"

"Get out of here, Craig." I said, not raising my voice. I had to stay in control. Percy wouldn't want me to get worked up like this.

He strode over to me and placed his face close to mine. "Oh, but Annie, I thought we were just getting along." He said, giving a wicked grin.

"Again, Craig," I said through gritted teeth. "Get out of here."

"And here I was, thinking that we had something special." He said sarcastically. "But I really am sorry about this, but you have to come with me."

"In your dreams, idiot." I spat back. "You're crazy if you really think that I'm going with you."

"Well that's too bad," he shot back to me. "Because, willing or not, you're coming with me, no questions asked." He snapped and dark rings appeared on my wrists and ankles. I couldn't move. It was if they had paralyzed me. A dark portal appeared behind me, and, with just one finger, pushed me into it.

And then it was dark.

Scratch what I said before: This is the loneliest that I've ever felt.


	11. Wasting Time Is Never Cool

**11. Wasting Time Is Never Cool**

You were the fire in my eyes, but I'm wanting to burn you out.  
With a hit and a miss, and all over the bound.

The Two Armed Man-Eatmewhileimhot!

* * *

**Point of View:**

**Percy Jackson**

Mist shrouded the city thickly, blocking any view I thought I had of it. It was a horrible thing to not be able to see more than a few feet in front of your eyes. It took away any safety that you thought existed, any feeling of comfort or family that you had ever known. This mist had been here for four days, showing up a few hours after I met Damien Shade. Could it be linked to him somehow? No, it couldn't be. I was just being paranoid. So it had been a week since I had left camp, and there was still no sign of a descendant or Kronos. It makes you wonder if they were even looking for me anymore. But I knew they were, Kronos wasn't one to give up like that.

But I've been thinking lately: I got to the Doors of Death the first time by being killed. So maybe I can get there again by killing myself? It seems like a reasonable assumption, but I couldn't be too sure about it. There may have been a ritual that was performed to my dead body to be sent there after I was killed, or maybe you only go there once after you die, and all the other times you just actually die. I couldn't die now, not when there might be a possible destruction of the world.

I walked along what seemed to be an endless street, at least a street that I couldn't see an end to. The mist was thick in my lungs, making it harder to breathe. But I wasn't too worried about that, I had been in way worse circumstances than a little trouble breathing. I had sided against Hades when I was just twelve, after all, I think I can handle a little bit of mist.

Come to think about it, this mist is probably not even in the camp. It's still sunny there, almost like a regular summer vacation on a beach. I miss Annabeth so much, but I had to buckle down if I ever even thought about seeing her again. Its hard being on a quest with no one else, it can make your mind play tricks on you; being so alone like this. Almost like a disease, almost.

"Have you had enough free time, Percy?" Someone said to my right. He walked into viewing distance, almost like the mist was afraid of him so it avoided him.

"Craig," I growled. "You think this is free time, looking for you damn descendants?" Just his presence rubbed me wrong now. I couldn't stand the sight of him.

"You say tomatoes, I say tomahtoes." He said with a mocking smirk. "We gave you a break, and you wasted it looking for us. Maybe you'll have some sense and regret it, like other humans would."

"I was never one known to have much sense," I spat back with a wicked, hateful grin. "I live with no regrets." Now I felt something that I hadn't felt in awhile. I felt true, raw fear coursing through my veins. I could have gone my whole life ten times over without feeling fear again, and that's the way it was planned. But for some reason, these descendants could hurt me despite me being invincible. It took my old confidence and threw it under a bus.

"Well that's too bad, Percy," he said almost silently. "I was hoping you would have at least some common sense. I guess I was just asking for the impossible."

"Why are you here, Craig?" I questioned wickedly, my teeth grinding against each other in anger and disgust. "I'm not coming with you; in fact, I plan on killing you where you stand."

"Silly demigod," he started. "You think I've come for you? If I wanted you, you'd be on your way to Kronos by now. There would barely be a struggle. No, I've come to tell you something much more appealing. Percy, we have Annabeth, that young daughter of Athena you have an attraction to."

My eyes widened with disbelief. He had to be bluffing, they couldn't get her. They had no reason to. I thought that by leaving camp I would be saving it, when actually I left it unprotected. "You're lying, Craig!" I shouted louder than I've ever shouted before. "There's no way the campers just let you take her! It's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible, Percy." He said, looking directly into my eyes. "Now I will be off, but know this. Kronos will be back in your body soon enough. He's just regenerating. Your body is a small price for the gain of our Lord. There's no choice in it for you, you're done for." A dark portal appeared behind him and he was gone, stepping like a gazelle backwards into the abyss of nothingness.

I fell to my knees, tears streaming from my face. Then I stood up and wiped them away.

I had new determination, but the same goals.

Those descendants are going down.

Even if I have to go down with them.

* * *

**Point of View:**

**Nico di Angelo**

The whole camp was in a frenzy, everybody looking and hoping that Annabeth would just pop out of a corner and tell us that we were stupid for thinking that she'd let herself be taken that easily. But I knew she was gone; she was the most reasonable choice to take. They would want Percy to find them, but why? It would be bad if they led him to the Doors of Death, he could find a way to destroy them then. But you never knew what the descendants were thinking, it may just be part of their plan; inferring that they had a plan.

I sat on the beach, looking at the water as the moon rose over the camp, giving some comfort to all the rest of the horror. I knew Percy was out there somewhere, giving his all to stop whatever was going on. Why am I just sitting here doing nothing? I'm the son of Hades, one of the Big Three. I should be out there with Percy, chopping up some descendants right now. I had to get out of here. I had to contribute in some way.

I had to find Annabeth for mine and Percy's sake.

The sand looked grey against the bright moonlight. It was calming, bringing down the anger that was being piled in the pit of my stomach. At that moment I sensed something of dark descent. I knew my dark arts when I saw or sensed them. I guess you could call it my forte. A portal appeared in front of me, almost touching the ocean. Somebody walked out of it, his arms crossed, His hair was long, black, and straight, his bangs covering one of his bright crimson eyes. They had a hint of insanity in them, like he was just a ticking time bomb waiting to explode on whatever unlucky victim ticked him for the last time.

"Who are you?" I asked, my limbs tightening, standing up to face the boy.

"Don't be afraid, boy," he said with no emotion. "I'm not here to fight; I'm here to talk to you about Percy."

My eyes narrowed at him. Should I trust him? I couldn't be too sure. He certainly had a dark feel to him, but that didn't necessarily mean he was bad. After all; I'm basically the definition of dark. "What's your name?" I asked, my muscles still wound up in knots.

"Damien Shade," he said, his face gloomy but with a tad bit of mock sarcasm. "And you?"

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." I replied.

"Come with me," he said, turning back to the portal. "You want to help Percy, correct? Well, this is your only chance."

"I thought we were gonna talk about Percy?" I questioned.

He turned his head to me and, with a smartass smile, said: "Like they say, actions speak louder than words." And then he stepped through the portal.

And of course; I followed.

And it was dark.


	12. Call Me Double Oh Demigod

**12. Call Me Double Oh Demigod**

And everything's in shades of grey.  
Everyone has gone and disappeared on me.

Its Never Been This Quiet-Tonight is Glory

* * *

**Point of View:  
****Annabeth Chase**

The air was thin here. There was barely any light, just the small light bulb hanging above me on a thin wire. It was torn at some places, looking like any disturbance as light as a blow could knock it down, shattering it on the ground. That's what it's been like these past couple of days: shattering. Shattering my heart; that is. Percy was out there somewhere, trying to find these damn descendants. I wonder if he knew that I was kidnapped or not. He would have to, if the camp noticed I was missing they would of informed him. But maybe he wouldn't take any Iris Messages; it could be possible.

They had me in a small cage; I'm guessing I was in a dark cave. That's what it seemed like, from my experience in them in my travels as a demigod. There was only one descendant her with me, Blake, one of the three that fought and killed Percy in the sky.

"You know you won't get away with this, right, Blake?" I asked in a mocking tone. "Percy will find you, he'll make you pay."

He smirked at me, his eyes glowering. "That's what we're hoping for, Annabeth." He said.

What did he mean by that? Why would they want Percy to come here? Was it because they needed him, needed Kronos? No, Kronos wasn't in Percy right now, was he? But if Kronos was already inside Percy, why would they need me? They wouldn't have to lead him here if he was in Kronos's control. So I guess this means Kronos can't take control anytime he wants. Maybe he can only take control in the Doors of Death. It sounds like as good of an answer as any.

Percy would come for me; I just know it.

But until then I'll sit here and bide my time.

* * *

**Point of View:**

**Damien Shade**

I landed gently as a gazelle on the cold concrete ground of downtown New York. The air was tainted with the ever growing smell of grease and the hollering of car traffic. Nico fell right beside me, landing on one knee. He wasn't used to portal transportation like I was. But that's only to be expected, he doesn't know about making portals. His forte is probably just Shadow Traveling with hounds. "Where are we?" he questioned, staring at the huge building that lay before us. It was elegant, one of those buildings that you never went in because you felt that you were too poor or too dirty for it.

I didn't bother answering him, there really was no point. We hadn't moved very far from the camp, we were still in New York. But there was an evil aura coming off of this building. You could feel the disaster peeling off of it in long, grotesque shreds. Of course, to the human eye, it seemed as if it was a normal New York skyscraper. But I knew better, I knew this was where they were keeping Annabeth Chase.

"You wanted to help, right, Nico?" I questioned, still staring at the building. There were no people here; maybe they had some unknown sixth sense that something was wrong here and accidentally made false reasons to steer clear of here. I guess I have to give normal humans some credit.

"Of course." He replied sternly.

I snapped my fingers, another portal appearing behind the Son of Hades. "Well then you must go get Percy." I answered, not even looking towards my dark creation. "Through the portal, he'll be there. Go get him and bring him back through."

"Why don't you go?" he questioned, his eyebrows rising in curiosity.

"Because I'm going inside." I answered, pointing to the top floor. "Meet me up there with Percy; I'll have Annabeth by then."

"Should I really trust you, Damien?" he questioned.

"Probably not." I answered and pushed him through the dark exit.

I ran into the building, busting its front door with my shoulder. Glass shattered from its base and fell over my head, cutting some of my back. I ignored it, shaking the shards out of the crevices in my skin. I walked into its main lobby. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling, candles perched on glass opening in top of it. There were busts lining the staircase that led to a single elevator, a door leading to the steps beside it. Of course I would take the elevator. I rang the button that was presented beside the two metal double doors. I could hear the chains grinding against each other as the elevator descended to the first floor. The doors slid open and I stepped inside, clicking the button that read "160". 160 floors, eh? That's a tall building.

"Percy, get here soon." I whispered to myself as the elevator rises.

* * *

**Point of View:**

**Percy Jackson**

The city seemed larger than ever now that I had something to find. It's really not easy finding one single person in a whole city of people. I didn't even know if they kept Annabeth in the city. But I had to look; I had to make these descendants pay. Somebody grabbed my shoulder. I instantly spun around.

"Percy!" Nico cried, still holding onto my shoulder.

"Nico?" I questioned. He couldn't have found me. I blocked off all Iris Messages for me, how could he have possibly found me in this huge city?

"You have to come with me!" he exclaimed. "It's this guy, Damien Shade!"

Damien Shade. So he got to Nico. But who was he? "What'd he say?"

"He told me to come and get you. He's going to help you rescue Annabeth!" He replied. Now I noticed that there was a dark portal behind him; definitely Damien's doing.

I didn't even second guess him; I dived into the portal.

Annabeth, here I come.

* * *

**Point of View:**

**Damien Shade**

The elevator came to a complete halt. The chains stopped short, I could hear sparks flying from the metal against metal. So they found out that I was here. I was hoping that I could at least get out of the elevator, first. But that hope was long gone now: someone was pulling open the doors of the elevator. They must have climbed down the shaft. It was one of the less important descendants. I didn't even know his name. I kicked him back, dropping him down the elevator shaft. That was a good 100 floor drop. One descendant down: eleven more to go. Well, maybe not including Percy, depending on how our relationship played out.

I climbed out of the small cubicle, crawling my way up the shaft, gripping onto the chains. Gravity begged me to let go. The roughness of the chains was slicing up my palms. But I had to keep going. I couldn't let the descendants have any advantage over Percy. He had to beat them: more than he knows. Finally, I reached the 160th floor. The final floor, actually.

I tore open the doors keeping me in here, jumping onto solid ground once again. It was dark up here, almost like a cave. "Percy?" a girl questioned. I would bet everything I had that that was Annabeth.

"No, but I'm going to get you out, Annabeth." There was a small light hanging over a cage in the far right corner.

"It's not just me in here, there's a descendant!" At that moment a sword was swung at me. I barely ducked in time. It cut a strand of my hair clean. I flipped backwards and kicked the descendant in his chin, sending him spinning. I jumped on top of him, grabbing him by the shirt.

I punched him square in the jaw, hearing cracking sounds spread across his face. "Damn descendant." I said, spitting on the ground next to his unconscious body. I got up and walked over to the cage where Annabeth sat, her eyes wide with alarm and fear.

"W-Who are y-you?" she stuttered. Of course, she was expecting Percy to come to her rescue. But I was the next best thing.

"Damien Shade." I said with confidence, running a hand through my hair. "Percy will be with us shortly." There was a lock on the door. I placed my hand over it and it burst into flames, disintegrating onto the stone floor.

"Percy is here?" she asked, her eyes lighting up like Times Square.

"He will be." I replied, pushing open the cage door and grabbing her hand. She got up and patted the dust off of her clothes.

"Thank you." She said with a grateful smile.

"Don't thank me," I replied. "The worst isn't over yet."

A sword slashed at me from behind. I quickly spun and grabbed the blade with my hand, the sword cutting deep into my hand. I ignored the pain, freeing it from the descendant's hands. "I can't believe I was going to spare your life." I said shallowly, quickly slicing the blade across his neck. Blood erupted from the slash, flooding onto the stone floor. Drips of it stained my face and clothes.

Annabeth fell to the floor in horror. Obviously she'd never seen a human being killed in cold blood. She'd have to get over it, because we had to get out of here. I grabbed her hand again, the descendants sword still in my hand, and dashed out of the room, pushing my legs faster and faster. More of them would be here soon, and I didn't know if I could handle them all at once.

I pushed through the door with the staircase, rushing down the crooked steps. We reached the 123rd floor without any interruptions, until the rest of them showed up, that is. They rushed up the staircase and I immediately pushed through the door beside us, bringing us to a huge room. The walls were made out of glass, and there were no other doors than the one we entered through. We were trapped.

We were dead.

They busted through the door, surrounding us almost in seconds. There were nine of them, all of them besides the two I killed and Percy. One with dark red hair walked up to the front of the group, a small dagger in her hand. Severna.

"So, you found us, Damien." She said with a cruel smile. "I didn't expect anything less."

"Just let us go." I said through gritted teeth. "It's not us you want."

"Correct," she said. "We want Percy, and he's only going to come for that little child of Athena."

"You want me." Somebody hollered from the door behind the descendants. "Well I'm here, so come get me!"

We all turned to see Percy at the door, a three foot golden sword equipped in his hand. Unknown winds blew his hair from side to side; a ball of water balanced in his other hand.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled and ran over to him, gripping his arm.

"Are you alright, Annabeth?" He asked, not turning his eyes from the descendants.

She nodded. "Damien saved me."

He looked over to me, every emotion possible coursing through his light green eyes. "Thank you, Damien." He said, giving me a sad smile. I nodded in assurance.

"Where's Nico?" I asked, remembering the little guy I sent to get Percy.

"I sent him back to camp to get reinforcements." He said with a wicked smirk. "These descendants are done for."

The descendants didn't shuffle one bit: They weren't afraid. Either was I, and either was Percy.

"Get Annabeth out of here, Percy." I said, locking my eyes on the girl who approached me, Severna. "I'll take care of this."

"Are you sure you can, Damien?" Percy questioned.

"No," I answered. "But you said reinforcements were coming, I'll be fine. All that matters is that you and her are safe. Now get out of here." I looked at Percy and trailed my eyes over to one of the glass walls. He winked at me: He got the hint.

"Alright, Damien." He said, smiling. "I'll see you around." He grabbed Annabeth's hand and immediately sprinted to the closest glass wall, crashing through it, jumping 123 floors of horror.

They would make it somehow.

But I wasn't too sure about me.


	13. Not Like I Was Before

**13. Not Like I Was Before**

How stubborn are the scars when they won't fade away?  
Or just a gentle reminder that now are better days?

A Prophecy-Asking Alexandria

* * *

**Point of View:  
****Percy Jackson**

Glass shards floated through the sky with us, reflecting our eyes in the transparent mirror-like pieces. Wind pushed up against the two of us, almost gliding us directly up. The sky was bright blue with the turbulence from gravity. It was a feeling I'd never forget, not as long as I lived. I knew this might end badly, but the free falling actually felt good. I felt free, like nothing in the world was real but this amazing sensation. I pulled Annabeth into a tight hug, resting my lips on the top of her head. "I love you, Annabeth!" I yelled. This might be the last chance I had to say this.

"I love you too, Percy!" She hollered at the top of her lungs in reply.

We looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. If we died, at least we would die together. A fitting death for a hero, wouldn't you say? Saving his love from evil and dying for it. If this is how I'm going down, I'm fine with it. I'm finally at peace. If you think about it, this might be a good thing. I'm Kronos's vessel, if I'm dead, than Kronos can't take control.

I laid my lips upon Annabeth's, feeling the softness of her skin against mine. We would die in a kiss: which makes me more than happy. _Goodbye, Annabeth… _I thought to myself. I'm sure she was thinking the same thing. But we wouldn't say it. If we had our way, we would be seeing each other in the afterlife. It was actually a good future to look forward to: a happily ever after with Annabeth.

We both closed our eyes. We didn't want to see the silent alarm on each other's face when we die. "Here it goes…." I whispered. I wasn't even sure if Annabeth heard me. I didn't really care; just as long as I heard it…

And then it all stopped. The wind was gone; Annabeth was no longer in my arms. I was hugging thin air. I opened my eyes: there was nothing. It was all just darkness, solid black. There was no sky, no building, no anything. It was all just a void of nothingness. But for some reason, I wasn't afraid, or even startled, for that matter. I was just…there. There really was no feeling or emotion that could describe what was going on inside me.

"Percy." Somebody said. A figure faded into view in front of me. The familiar long hair and glinting red eyes gave it away: Damien Shade.

"Damien?" I questioned. "Where are we, Damien?"

"Everywhere and nowhere, Percy." He replied. "This is the realm where only you and I belong. This is the only place where no one can interrupt us. The place where only you and I have access to. This is the place where it all began."

"Where what all began?" I asked in a calm tone. What in the Hades was he talking about? None of it made sense.

"Where the world began." He answered, "Where the first two Gods fought for ownership of this world."

"What do you mean, Damien?" I asked, only more serious this time.

He was looking directly in my eyes, and for the first time I saw a flicker of emotion in his, "This is where you and I originally fought. Where you won for the ruling over the universe."

"What do you mean by 'you and I' Damien? I never knew you until a few days ago. And even now I don't know you." He answered, still staring into my sea green eyes.

"I mean that we existed before this lifetime." He said. "Only I have my memories, and you don't."

"W-Why am I here?" I pushed on. "What happened with me and Annabeth?"

"Time is frozen, thanks to me." He said, a hint of his usual sarcastic humor coming back. "You and her are still there, only I brought you here by spirit. I'm still fighting with the descendants in the skyscraper. I couldn't have you dying, there's still something you and I must do. If I survive this battle, I'll come and find you and explain. But until then…" He placed his index finger on my forehead and gave me a small smile.

"No, wait-" I was interrupted. Suddenly I was back, Annabeth in my arms, the wind as strong as ever. But we weren't falling. We were standing. Below me, we stood on top of a small platform made of dark magic. Glass shards fell after us, spiraling towards the ground. Damien saved us. _Thank you, Damien_ I thought to myself.

"Are we…floating?" Annabeth questioned in horror, looking at the shadowlike platform under us.

"Damien saved us." I said, looking back up to the top of the building. He was still in there, fighting the descendants. He said if he survived he would find me, but I couldn't take those chances: I had to go back for him. "I have to go back in there, Annabeth." I said with a sad expression on my face. But I was determined, even though I shouldn't be. We would still probably die.

"You can't, Percy!" She yelled, gripping my t-shirt.

"I have to." I said, looking into her deep grey eyes. "He saved us; I have to at least try."

"Percy, please, don't." She pleaded in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth." I replied. "Campers will be here soon, they'll get you out of here." With that, I kissed her forehead and turned, launching myself off of the darkness and into the glass window of the building, reentering the skyscraper. Glass flew everywhere, slitting small cuts into my arms. I ignored the new stinging sensation and strode forward, climbing three steps at a time on the staircase. The 123rd floor, that's where he was, I was almost there. I bounded up the final staircase, slamming through the door to my side.

All the descendants were there, fighting off Damien. All nine of them, slashing at him with a series of weapons. He flipped and turned, dodging most of the blows. They surrounded him, and I saw that he was getting tired. They were going to kill him. I jumped high into the air, landing in the middle of the circle next to Damien. I immediately unsheathed Riptide from its pen, slashing at one of the lesser descendants. He fell back, immediately coming back.

"Percy?" For the first time, Damien looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass." I said with a smirk. It was all just fake courage, though. I was scared as Hades, my heart sunk to my shoes. We were still fighting off the descendants, repelling sword slashed and arrows. He held a five foot long jet black blade, a crimson ruby in the middle of its handle.

He smiled at me, kicking one of the people. "I owe you one."

"You owe me a major one." I said a smile on my face.

"Stop!" One of the descendants yelled, and everything stopped. They parted away from us, making a row for the yeller to pass through. "Let this be taken care of personally." It was Xavier: The one that killed me. I guess he was second in command, next to Kronos himself.

Craig trailed beside him, a wicked grin plastered on his face. He wanted this so much. "Craig and I will take care of them. We'll teach them a lesson."

My muscles tensed. I felt an unimaginable surge of power coming from Xavier. I don't know what it was; I've never felt anything like it before. All the confidence I had was burned to ash in that time span of a second. I looked at him dead in the eyes. There was no emotion anywhere in them, as if it was stolen. But, of course, they wouldn't kill me; I was the lead descendant, Kronos's vessel. But nothing was stopping them from killing Damien; they had no solid connection to him, from what I know. "Then let's go, Xavier." I growled, tightening my fist on Riptide.

"You're only so brave because you know I won't kill you, Percy." Xavier replied, a smug smile across his lips. "We still need you. But there's nothing wrong with putting you back in your place." He wielded a blade that gleamed a crimson red, vibrations of power stretching along it.

"We'll take your challenge." Damien said, holding his sword across his shoulders, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. "Just be prepared to face the consequences."

Xavier grinned evilly. That's exactly the answer he wanted and knew he was going to get. "As you wish, Damien." He said, snapping his fingers. We were no longer in the room with the glass walls, surrounded by all the descendants. Now we were nowhere, we were surrounded by darkness. The floor was a giant chessboard, black and white boxes spread across infinity. There was no end to this place. "But Damien, as you say, be prepared to face the consequences."

Craig stood next to Xavier, a silver blade spread in his palm. "I've been waiting a long time for a fight like this. I'm just upset that Xavier gets Percy." He said, staring at Damien. "But you'll do enough."

I held Riptide tightly and ran forward, slashing it at Xavier. He blocked it and parried, sparks flying into the blackness. I heard the battle between Damien and Craig start, already hearing cuts of flesh and bone. Let's just hope that Damien was the one doing the cutting.

Damien and I should be able to defeat him, right? I mean he told me we were Gods who originally fought for ownership of the universe. And apparently, I had won. There was no time to think about it now; when Damien and I got out of here he would explain all that he knew.

"You can't win, Percy." He spat, sparks flying once again. Our blades clashed together, rubbing off of one another. I did a serious of flips and steps, dodging attacks from Xavier. I had to admit, he knew his way around a sword.

"I can win." I yelled. "I will win! And then I'll kill Kronos, making sure he can never come back!"

That struck a nerve in him. He saw Kronos as a God, and I was slandering him, I slashed again, making my way past his sword and striking his arm. Blood poured from the cut, but he chanted a spell and it closed back up, wiping the blood and the wound clean. How could he do that? I've never seen anything like that before. I jumped back and landed back-to-back with Damien, both of us breathing heavily.

"Percy." He said through clenched teeth. "You have unimaginable power in you, unlike any that I've ever seen. You have to unlock it; it's the only way to win. The power of the original Gods, yours is greater than mine. But then, it's always been that way."

"Are you sure, Damien?" I asked.

"Positive." He said.

I had no time to doubt him. He knew more about this than I did; I just had to trust his words. I leaped back into battle, kicking his sword, flipping and punching him square in the jaw, sending him back. He quickly recovered and came spiraling back to me.

Apparently, I had to tap into some power I had no idea I even had. I didn't know how to do that, but it was the only way Damien and I would survive. I had to get back to the real world; Damien said we still had something to do. I dashed at Xavier as he ran to me. I flung myself into the air and cut down, grinding my sword against his once again.

I had to do this. I had to focus.

I jumped back, landing on one knee. I closed my eyes. I only had a few seconds to try this. If not, he would surely get to me. I thought of an energy hiding inside me. The sound of crashing waves echoed in my ears. I felt a light breeze come, moving my hair from side to side. I wanted the energy to show itself, it was mine, after all. "Please, help." I whispered to myself, clenching my fists. "Please, I need you…"

Marks started to etch off of my skin, glowing a faint purple. They stretched across my arms, making their way around my whole body. I felt power fill my veins, so much that it hurt. I screamed in agony, punching the ground as hard as I can. I felt my eyes crystallize to a bright violet. The markings reached my face, curving around my eyes. Riptide turned into a pure black blade, like Damien's, with a violet crystal in the middle. The pain started to die, until it was something to be ignored.

I stood up, feeling stronger than I have ever felt before. I felt as if I could hold up the world with no struggle at all. I held my sword across my shoulder, grinning wickedly at Xavier. His eyes were wide with surprise, he wasn't expecting this. "Time for the real fight to begin, Xavier." I said darkly. A voice was doubled over mine. It seemed evil, old and ancient. But I didn't care, I would win this fight.

"Nice, Percy!" Damien hollered, still parrying with Craig. I cracked my knuckles, looking dead into Xavier's fearful eyes.

"What, not scared, are you?" I asked, feeling the power grow and grow rapidly. Silently I disappeared and reappeared behind Xavier, holding my sword to his throat. I whispered in his ear. "Are you ready to die, Xavier?"

He spun around and tried slicing me, but I was too quick. I appeared on top of his blade, standing on top of it. "Did you really think something like that would harm me?" I asked in a mocking tone. I hopped off the sword, grabbing him by the throat.

"Goodbye, Xavier." I said, looking deep into his eyes. I shoved my sword through his chest, piercing his heart, and it went out the other side of his back. I let go of his throat, shoving him off of the sword. He laid on the ground, his eyes still wide open. I kneeled down and closed them with my hand, blood from his wound all over me.

Xavier was dead.

I had won.


	14. What I've Become

**14. What I've Become**

Oh, you're back to me and the hunger returns.  
I told myself, I was done for good.

Hey There Mr. Brooks-Asking Alexandria

* * *

**Point of View:  
****Percy Jackson**

Xavier lay on the floor, his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful, like all the evil he had in his life just drained out of him. So there were only 8 descendants left, not including myself. And three were supposed to survive, according to the prophecy. Let's just hope that I was one of those three. I could feel the purple markings disappear, shimmering off of my flesh in small pixels. My eyes transferred to their normal green state.

Blood caked Xavier's shirt, spilling down onto the checkered floor. I can't believe I killed him, a human being, in cold blood. Only I knew it wasn't me, it was the Original God inside me. Or maybe it was me; it's just that the Old God helped bring out that side of me. My hands were trembling, and tears swelled up in my eyes. He was surely dead; there would be no surprise there. I feared what I've become, or what I've always been. There was no going back. I was a monster. I was a murderer.

I was no better than Kronos himself.

I've never doubted of me being a hero in the past five years, but now I'm starting to. Good guys don't kill people, they save them. Sure, there could be no good without there being bad, but why did I have to be the bad? There was no clear answer to that, and I knew there never would be.

The fight between Craig and Damien had ended, neither of them had won. Craig saw his leader, Xavier, dead and knew to retreat. His eyes were filled to the brim with fear and he had run away, teleporting out of here. Those damn descendants, all this was their fault. But I knew that was only partially true. I made the choice to kill Xavier; I made the choice to get involved in this mess in the first place. No, scratch that, the choice was made by itself, but I just went along with it. I have reached the point of no return. It was either kill or be killed now. And despite the disgusting feeling I had killing him, I enjoyed it. I know sick, right? A person enjoying killing another person. It was horrible, but it was true. I had never felt more alive than when I had stabbed my blade through Xavier's chest. It felt as if I had taken his life force and made it my own.

Damien walked up to me, patting me on the back. "Good job, Percy." He congratulated me.

I shrugged his hand off of me, looking down at the floor. "No, not a good job." I said lowly. "I killed somebody."

"You had no choice, Percy." He said, actually seeming concerned. "It was going to end up that way anyway. You would have to kill eventually; it comes with the demigod life."

"But not like I was, not like a monster." I replied.

"The choice was made for you, Percy," he said. "You had to do it."

For awhile we just stood there, soaked in blood of our foes. Then he talked. "Sit down, Percy." He said, sitting on a white square. I sat on the black one opposite to him. "Now that we're here, alone, it's time to explain."

"Then explain, Damien." I said with attitude.

"Like I said before, we were the Original Gods, even before Kronos existed." He started. "We fought for centuries, one fierce battle over the fate of the universe. But you have to understand, back then there was no good or bad: there was just ownership. We were the only two beings alive at the time, and we didn't want to share. So we fought and fought and fought until eventually you got the better of me, finishing me off. But somewhere, my spirit was still lingering. You ruled the universe for years upon years, and eventually you had children: The Greek Gods."

"Wait?" he questioned. "I am the father of the Greek Gods?"

"Technically." He replied. "But there was no human ways of reproducing, they just spawned from you."

"Weird." I replied. That's all I had to saw, weird?

"But then, as the world became more and more advanced, you died away. Like the Greeks Gods follow Western Civilization today, you followed the old ways. The way when everything was simple. And then, you and I were reincarnated into these bodies, carrying the soul of the two Original Gods. The first beings. I had my memories because I was killed, you just vanished." He continued. "And from what I know, there's no coincidence that you are now a descendants of Kronos."

"So what does this mean, Damien?" I asked.

"We have to destroy the Doors of Death, as you probably originally planned." He replied. "But there will be no coming back. Only we, the Old Gods, have the power to destroy them, but that's all we can do. We won't survive after destroying them, the aftermath will kill us. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes." I nodded. But was I completely ready for death? I thought life was complicated enough, being a demigod and all, but now I have to worry about being an Old God that has to sacrifice himself for the fate of the universe.

"So you will join me?" He questioned me more.

"Yes, Damien." I answered.

"Would you like to say goodbye to the ones you love." He asked.

"No." I replied. "it'd hurt too much. Let's just get it over with

"Alright, then." Damien actually looked worried about me, and I could tell it wasn't fake. "You and I started out as enemies when time began; let's make a different ending this time."

I nodded and stood up, folding my arms. "Let's get out of here, Damien." I said. "I've already killed, and it's almost the end, so, might as well hit those descendants hard."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Percy." He replied, opening up a portal.

Too bad I would love to have it another way.

Then I stepped back through the portal to face my destiny and death.


	15. A Place Where I Belong

**15. A Place Where I Belong**

Waking up with one thing in mind.  
Your eyes are shut, so tear them open wide.

Begging For Mercy-Bullet For My Valentine

* * *

**Point of View:  
****Annabeth Chase**

The reinforcements from camp had shown up, getting me off of the dark platform with a Pegasai. They had busted through the building, searching every single room visible. They hadn't found Percy or Damien, and all of the descendants had cleared out before they arrived. So where were Percy and Damien? They had definitely been in there, fighting the descendants. Had they died? No, I couldn't think like that. I refuse to. But it was a great possibility. Percy was strong, but I don't think he could've fought off all of the descendants, even with Damien.

_Damien…_

The image of Damien Shade slicing the descendant's throat coursed through my head. I know he was evil and all, but nobody deserves death, no matter how bad they had been. I felt bad for the descendants, but at the same time knew that there was no hiding from death in the life of a demigod.

Nico had shown with the camp too. He offered to help me look for Percy and Damien, but I knew, if Percy was alive, he would somehow contact me. We made our way back to the camp, the sun setting in the distance. "Annabeth, are you all right?" Nico asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, Nico." I said with a false smile. But I wasn't alright, I would never be alright if Percy never came home to me. But I had to keep high hopes. I had to.

But I knew I couldn't….

* * *

**Point of View:  
****Damien Shade**

"Damien, where are we going?" Percy asked, as we gently walked out of the portal, landing on top of a building. The rooftop was bare, there was nothing but rubble that hid the real floor. The sky was no longer blue, it faded from a black to a burning red. The clouds were black, even darker than the worst of storm clouds. We were no longer on Earth.

"We're in a different world, Percy." I answered with little emotion involved. "The universe is not only Earth, you know. There are different worlds. And a long time ago, you ruled this part of the universe, too. This was actually your home." There was only one building in this world, and we were standing on it. The rest of it was a desert filled with black sand.

"Why are we here?" he asked, observing every detail of his original home.

"To see my Guardian." I answered.

"Which is?"

"He's the one who told me about you." I answered. "Apparently, he was the original one who created us in the first place. He put the Old Gods inside of us somehow, before we were born. He's basically our father."

"Our…father?" For the past five years he thought Poseidon was his father, and now I find this out. "So my biological father isn't really my father?"

"No, he is." I replied. "But there was more than just Poseidon with you when you were born."

Everything got quiet after that. I'm sure he was just thinking of what was going on, trying to make sense of everything that was going on. It must be hard for him, he wasn't born with his memories. "It's alright, Percy." I said.

Then someone appeared in a black cloak, his face covered. "Damien, I see you've brought the other Old God." My master said, walking towards us.

"I have a name!" Percy yelled. "I'm not just an Old God, I'm a person, too!"

"Calm down, child." My master said, waving his hand to signal him to calm himself.

"No!" Percy yelled. "How dare you put these Gods inside of us! Who are you to decide mine and Damien's fates? Huh?"

"You were born to be a hero, Percy." My Guardian exclaimed. "You were born for this."

"Yeah, by your choice!" he hollered, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. "I never wanted any of this!"

"You did when you were yourself!" He yelled back. "You craved destruction and killing! You were a monster!"

"Stop it!" I yelled at them both. "Stop being so childish, both of you! We're here to do what we have to do, Percy. SO pull yourself together." And then they both got quiet, so I guess I hit home.

"Master," I turned to my Guardian. "I'm just here to say goodbye, me and Percy are going to destroy the Doors of Death."

"I see." He said, and I saw a single tear swell from his eye. "So you will not be coming back, correct?"

"That's correct, father." I replied, feeling tears in my eyes, too. I wiped them away.

"Then goodbye, Damien Shade." He said, turning to Percy. "And son-" he said.

"Don't call me son." Percy shot back.

"Percy," he corrected himself. "I know you have not met me before this, but I am sorry for what I have done. It was the only way to get the job done. I believe in you and Damien, despite what you may think. So, farewell to you, and may you and Damien's name go down in history."

Percy nodded. We were done here. "Goodbye, father." I said, and walked back through the portal we came in, Percy following me.

_Goodbye, father….._

* * *

**Point of View:  
****Percy Jackson**

We appeared on the other side of the portal, the thought of my so called "father" still lingering in my head. He shouldn't have put that Old God in me; it wasn't his life to altar. Why didn't he put the God in himself? It would make more sense. If you want the job done, do it yourself. Apparently that didn't apply here.

We had appeared at the front of Camp Half-Blood, right outside of its borders. "Percy." Damien started. "I know you said that you didn't want to say goodbye to anyone, but you have to do something."

"Why?" I questioned. "It'll hurt too much, it would be better if I just disappeared."

"That's not true, Percy." He replied. "At least leave a note for Annabeth, if anything at all. She loves you, Percy, and she needs to know.

"Why do you care so much, Damien?" I asked.

"Because I got you involved in this, and it would feel wrong if I didn't even let you have a proper goodbye with your loved ones." He answered.

That statement hit me: So Damien Shade really did care about me. All this time I just thought I was a piece of his puzzle, that he was just using me for the Old God inside me. But he's actually cares, he feels, just like any other human being. I'm sorry for all the times I've doubted him. "All right, Damien, I'll go in and leave a note." I said.

"Good, Percy, good." He said. "I'll wait out here."

I nodded and turned from him, walking up the Long Island hill, making my way towards the camp that seemed as if it was forever ago that I was in its safe borders. For years I thought of this place as my home, and now it just seemed like I didn't belong. Like I was the odd one out again. I had to sneak my way across the cabins, fearing that the Harpies would find me. And trust me; you didn't want to be found by the Harpies at night.

I found the Athena cabin, and for awhile I just stood on its porch, staring at the small house. I had no idea what I was going to write in the note. There really was nothing to say.

I entered the cabin, finding a piece of paper on one of the Athena children's desks. Quietly, so I didn't wake any of them up, I scribbled a small note on the parchment. A placed it on Annabeth's desk right next to her bed. I looked at her mattress, seeing that she wasn't there.

"Percy?" Annabeth questioned. I spun around and she was standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes for sleepiness.

"Annabeth-" I stuttered. What was she doing up? "I…I…I…."

Then I was pulled backwards into a portal, dragging me away from Annabeth. I appeared back on the outside borders of the camp, landing next to Damien. "Good thing I got you when you did, she would have alerted everyone. They would never let you go on what was said to be a suicide mission." He said.

"Thanks, Damien." I said, regretting that I didn't get to say a true goodbye to Annabeth a little. But I would have to get over it.

"Don't, Percy, because you have to go back in the camp soon." He answered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He pointed up to the sky, trailing his finger to somewhere behind me head. A huge shadow hovered over Damien and I, and it seemed like a huge storm cloud was above us. I looked to where his finger was pointing, my jaw dropping low. There was a giant ship in midair, hovering over us and the camp. It was at least the size of ten football fields. Of course, I could place money that it was the descendants. "I guess that decides what the prophecy means." I said. "'Twelve descendants will rule the sky'."

_And all but three will surely die…_ I kept that thought to myself. But one line didn't make sense. _"Breaking the laws of time is easier then it seems…" _I'm sure it would all make sense soon.

"They came here looking for you. They thought you would come here after killing Xavier." Damien exclaimed, eyes deadlocked on the battleship.

"Well then let's go." I said, dragging Damien into camp.

As we ran, I thought of something. "Damien, are you a demigod?"

"You could say that." He answered.

"Who's your Godly parent?" I asked.

He didn't answer right away, so I guess it was something personal. Then he finally spoke: "Kronos."

My eyes widened. Had I really teamed up with the spawn of Kronos? Shouldn't he be evil? No, I couldn't say that, it's not his fault that Kronos is his father. But was he really ready to help me takedown his father? "Are you really prepared for this, Damien?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "I know what I have to do, and I won't fail."

I nodded and ran faster, trying to warn the camp before the battleship attacked. There were only eight descendants left, but they still could do serious damage. And then the sound of a cannon echoes through my ears.

"No!" I yelled as a cannonball struck somewhere in the camp. Fires spread quickly, campers running frantically, trying to save their beloved home.

"Percy?" Nico yelled as he ran up to me. "Where were you? How'd you get here?"

"No time to talk, Nico!" I shouted. "I have to go up there!" I pointed to the battleship, and he followed my finger.

"I see." He talked, he looked sad. "Will you be coming back, Percy?"

I looked to the ground, Damien placing a hand on my shoulder. "Probably not, Nico." And then I ran, I couldn't see his reaction, the descendants flooded the camp, attacking anything they could find. There had to be a way into the Doors of Death from that battleship, and I had to find it.

"C'mon, Damien!" I yelled, running towards the battleship's direction. I jumped into the air, hopping onto one of the cabin's rooftops. There was just enough time for us to jump up there. I grabbed Damien by the hand and threw him to the ship, hanging onto the edge. I jumped up to, climbing over the edge and onto the main piece.

There was a door to out left, and we ran through it. "Percy!" Damien yelled. "We need to find the Doors of Death, and fast! Let's split up! In a little bit I'll find you through a portal!"

I nodded and ran the opposite direction.

This was the beginning of the end.

And I was totally ready.

You're going down, Kronos.


	16. BAM! I Sunk Your Battleship

**16. BAM! I Sunk Your Battleship**

We all have our vices, we all have our flaws.  
We all have our anger, we all have our love.

Vices-Anti Flag

* * *

**Point of View:**  
**Percy Jackson**

When I say that I really want Damien's little transportation in darkness thing, I mean it.

Getting around the battleship was difficult, to say the least. Every corrider looked the same, all down to the amount of black and grey tiles that lined the floor. There were windows that lined the hall; Eighteen in each hall, I inspected. I stopped my pace and stared out one of them, and immediately my eyes glassed over. The camp was up in flames, every few seconds a cannonball shooting from the ship, destroying half of a cabin with each shot. It was horrible to look at, but I knew that just staring wouldn't save my friends.

I had to take action.

And fast.

With new ambition, I seemed to regain all my energy that I had thought I had lost. I sprinted down the halls at top speed, looking for something different in this repetitive ship. And then I saw it. In what seemed like the thousandth corrider that I ran through, there was a door at the end. It was just an average, steel door. No window to peek into. Nothing suspiscious about it. Just a door.

But at least it was a change, and that was enough to make me gag with relief and utter terror.

Slowly, I stepped towards the door, feeling the weight on my shoulders increasing with every step. I gritted my teeth, ignoring the urge to run away. I had to do this, even if I was scared out of my wits. I grabbed the door handle, and with great force, jabbed it open, the door nearly flinging off of its hinges.

The room was bare. No windows. No other exits. Just nothing. The room was huge, at the the size of two baseball stadiums, and just as tall. I wondered how a room this big could be on a battleship. Probably magic, though I had no time to ponder upon it. In the middle of the room, with nothing but a black shirt and black jeans on, was Craig. He had a grin across his face, one that I just couldn't shake from my mind.

"So, how do you feel with the blood of Xavier on your hands?" He said in a taunting manner. There was an insane look in his eyes, like he wasn't all there. It kind of scared me, to tell the truth.

And honestly; I felt horrible for killing Xavier. I've never really killed before that, only turned monsters to golden dust. It would always stay in my mind, forever branded onto my brain. The fact that I killed someone, evil or not, would haunt me for the rest of my life.

Lucky for me, the rest of my life shouldn't be too much longer.

"I didn't want to kill him, _Craig_." I spat his name with as much venom as I could muster.

"That's too bad, Percy." he said, with that crazy look again. "But now, we battle. And it won't be so easy, I assure you." He laughed and his eyes flared that same bright gold from a few days back at camp. The giveaway symbol of Kronos.

I flinched and backed away, for some reason heading for the door. When I reached it, the doorway was gone, replaced with more stone walls. I was trapped.

"Now," he started. Now, when he spoke, Kronos's voice was doubled over his. "Too bad I can't kill you where you stand, Perceus. I still need your body, as you probably already know."

"You won't win, Kronos." I stuttered.

"Oh, I'm afraid that you are quite wrong." he smiled grimly. "Young Craig here told me about your little episode of power while battling my dear Xavier. And I must say, it is impressive. I have no idea what's inside you, but it's only giving me more reason to have your body for good."

"Then come and get it, Kronos!" I yelled, anger rising up in me. I could feel Ancient power rushing through my veins, just yearning to break free. The Old God's voice doubled over mine, my eyes blaring purple, the faint lavender marks stretching across my skin once more. "You want me, take me! But nothing's free, Kronos, and you will pay the ultimate price!"

And I lunged at him, intent on ripping that black hole that he calls a heart from his chest.

* * *

**Point of View:**  
**Damien Shade**

Even with my teleportation, it still took forever to get around in this damn battleship. It was like a game of "Where's Waldo", only you would call it "Where's Those Damn Descendants That Are Destroying Everything My Friend But Ancient Enemy Holds Dear". Yeah, try saying that three times fast.

I stepped from portal to portal, keeping my eyes peeled for something out of the ordinary. You know, more out of the ordinary than a battleship flying over Long Island Sound, destroying a camp that no one human ever even knew existed. But, a day in the life of a hero, I suppose.

Being a son of Kronos was a bitch, excuse my French. But now, after nearly a thousands of years of living, I had to face the damn guy. Talk about a family reunion. But I guess I had to deal, as every demigod di one way or another.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of searching, I found a room. It was in the middle of the hallway, leading further into the ship's core. I pushed it open and flung myself inside, ready for battle. It looked like the control room, with flips and switches all around the small, compacted room. Two descendants stood, looking bored with what they were doing. "Yeah, everyone else is out there killing those stupid demigods and we're left with this stupid jo-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. I lashed out at speeds I didn't even know were impossible, stabbing both of them in their jugular with my fingers. So what is that, six more descendants left? Half of those needed to die, if the prophecy was true. And so far, this prophecy was on the money.

Now that they were taken care of, I let my eyes wander around the room. I had no idea how to work a battleship, but I definately knew how to sabotage one. I pumped the Old God's energy into my fist, wailing at the countless control panels without pause.

And then everything was quiet.

For a moment.

Everything lurched to the side, including me. My head hit the wall, and I rubbed the bumb that appeared. It felt as if we were sinking. I struggled to get out of the room, and just got far enough to see out one of the corrider windows.

The ship was falling through the sky, headed straight for Camp Half-Blood.

Oh no.

Maybe I did my job a wee bit too well.

* * *

**Finally, I got around to writing another chapter. I'll be updating frequently now, until this story is done. I hope you won't be disappointed, cause' this story is ending in only a handful of chapters. Please leave reviews, I'd like to hear what you guys think. :D**


	17. With The Weight Of The World

**16. With The Weight of the World**

With the weight of the world, I will stand.  
With the weight of the world, I will stand.

Wait For Tomorrow-Blessthefall

* * *

**Point of View:**  
**Percy Jackson**

Of course, I wasn't as confident as I had made it seem.

This was an almost impossible battle. I knew that the Old God's power was enough to destroy Kronos, especially since he was in Craig's body. But I had no idea how to harness this energy. It was all foreign to me, and I couldn't help but be fearful. But still, I dashed towards Kronos, my eyes glowing a fierce purple. Riptide was that jet black color again. I couldn't wait till' Kronos's golden blood was spread along the blade.

I sliced, and he stepped towards the side, almost in a flash. He laughed maniacally, Craig's crazy look still in his golden eyes. "Are you telling me that you slayed Xavier fighting like this, Perceus?" He questioned. "I guess he wasn't as strong as I first percieved."

That just fortified my fear. I know Xavier was evil, but he was honoring Kronos, and he even died helping him. How could the Titan Lord be so uncompassionate? It seemed wrong, and anger flared in my veins. "How dare you!" I screamed at Kronos, jumping towards him, my plade hitting his arm. It didn't seep through the skin, no matter how hard I tried.

A smile spread across his face. And then I saw it; The sythe in his other hand, aimed straight for my chest. He jabbed it forward, but I got out of it in the nick of time. I flipped backward, out of his grasp, and landed on one knee. My breathing was heavy. I would be done if I got hit with his blade. It reaps souls. Just a few slashes, and I would be dead.

And suddenly, the ship lurched to the side, but Kronos and I didn't move. We kept our balance, our eyes still locked on each other. "Looks like Damien got to the control room." Kronos said, but he didn't sound worried.

"Why do you say that like it's a good thing?" I questioned him.

He just smiled, fully standing up instead of that crouch stance he was in. "Oh, it is, I assure you. Yes, my ship is going down...Right above your beloved camp."

And then it all hit me in a rush. The battleship was going to crash into camp, and I was busy staring down Kronos. I gritted my teeth, my canines sinking into my gums. The taste of blood spread across my taste buds. "This isn't over Kronos." I spat, and ran towards where I came in, busting a hole in the wall to escape.

"I never expected it to be, Perceus." I heard just before his maniacal laughs echoes behind me.

I had to find Damien. And Quick.

* * *

**Point of View:**  
**Damien Shade**

I wasted my perfectly good rage destroying a machine that would ultimately destroy Camp Half-Blood. I could've used it wisely; killing descendants and whatnot. Oh goodie. Another mess to clean up. Lucky week for me, Damien Shade, camp-killer extraordinair.

I closed my eyes and opened a blackened portal in front of me, Percy falling through it. The look on his eyes was fierce. But he looked winded, as if he had been running for decades. "Damien?" he asked, looking at his surroundings. "When did I get here?"

"Portal." I said, the dark thing closing behind him. Faintly, barely noticable, purple marks glowed across his skin. They were disappearing, though. He had been using the Old God's power.

He nodded, not asking questions. "The ship is sinking, Damien."

I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling awkward. "Yeah, sorry about that, Percy. That was kind of my fault."

"I sorta figured that, to tell you the truth." He replied. he had sort of a cold look in his eyes. Like the camp really was going to be gone forever.

"We can still save it, you know, Percy." I said. "It's not too late." The ship was still slanted to the side, falling to the camp slowly.

He nodded, walking over to one of the windows, opening it. "Well then, let's do this." He said, jumping out of it. Just before he was out of sight, I saw his skin flare a deep purple once again. Percy had been using his Old God powers quite a bit, and I haven't used mine once in my entire life. i was a bit scared of them, unlike Percy. he had used them without a second thought. I wondered where he got that kind of strength. I knew I would never have it.

But I had to at least try.

So I closed my eyes, focused, and let my powers seep to the surface.

There was a burning sensation as red marks started to etech themselves across my skin, my eyes most likely a similar crimson. The power was immense. I've never felt anything close to it before. All my years of hiding the powers away, all leading to this.

I wasn't confident about my powers, but I had to at least pretend to be.

For Percy.

For the camp.

For myself.

So, with one last breath, I approached the window and dived out of it, the air pushing up on me as I fell at speeds that a bullet would envy.

Time to test what these powers were capable of.

* * *

**Point of View:**  
**Annabeth Chase**

The ship fell right before my eyes. It looked like a meteor the size of a planet falling towards me. Of course, I'm exaggerating, but you get the point. There was mothing anyone could do to stop it. We were all going to die, and it was inevitable.

At least, that's what we all thought.

Out of one of the windows, I saw a purple energy shoot from it, followed by a red one. They were moving at insane speeds; my mind couldn't comprehend it. For some reason, I felt a connection to them, without even knowing what they were.

I was hoping that they would somehow save us. From here, they looked like Angels coming to our rescue. But that was silly. But for some odd reason, I couldn't even tell you why, all of my trust was in those blurs of color.

Hopefully my trust wasn't misplaced.

The two colors shot under the huge ship as it fell, heading straight for the bottom of it. The purple one hit it first, a burst of energy instantly gliding over the camp. Huge winds spiraled as they collided. And then the red got in on it, too. So much wind blew, you couldn't even tell what was going on.

I just kept my eyes locked on the colors, hoping to the Gods that this wouldn't be the end of everyone I know ad love.

* * *

Point of View:  
Percy Jackson

I've held my share of heavy things. Heck, I even held up the sky once. But this was a different kind of heavy in itself. I could barely keep balanced with its weight pushing down on me, even with the power of the Old God. I looked to my side, and Damien was right beside me, just a blur of crimson. He pushed up with me. I put all of my energy into this. It was either sink or swim, and I planned to swim.

Slowly, but surely, the ship came to a stop. Damien and I held it up on its side, and we heard cheering below. But we weren't out of trouble yet. We couldn't just hold the battleship up for al eternity. We couldn't even hold it up for another five minutes.

"Damien," I yelled. "We need to get rid of this." I gestured my eyes to the ocean behind us off of Long Island Sound. He nodded it understanding.

I summoned all of my powers, and Damien did the same. Together, we chucked the battleship through the air, aimed straight for the water. It crashed, and a huge wave fell before the camp. Before it hit, I used my powers that I inherited from Poseidon to calm it back into the sea. I hadn't used my water powers in a while. It all seemed inferior to all this Old God stuff.

And then I noticed how drained of energy I was. Stopping a camp-bound ship and then chucking it three hundred yards was hard enough, but add in battling Kronos on top of that. This was an recipe for disaster. My eyes closed, and all I can recall is falling towards the ground below...


	18. Beginning of the End Pt 1

**18. Beginning of the End Pt. 1**

There's blood on my hands,  
like the blood in you.

Blood On My Hands-The Used

* * *

**Point of View:**  
**Percy Jackson**

When my eyes opened, I was looking up at a sky that looked like it had been set on fire.

I sat up, panic coursing through my veins. Annabeth was beside me, her hand clasped in mine. "You fainted, Percy." she said, looking to the ground.

"Annabeth..." I said, my voice trailing off into nothing.

She immediately hugged me tightly. "I thought I would never see you again, Percy."

I hugged her back, and a singer tear rolled down my cheek in a large beed. "I know. I'm sorry, Annabeth." I said.

Damien stood above us, a sad look on his face. "Percy, there's only four of you left. Severna, Blake, Craig and you. That's all. Only three of you will survive."

I took a deep breath and stodd up, a determined look on my face. "Well, then, let's do what we have to do." I said. I looked to the ocean, the battleship half-sunk into the depths of the dark blue. Even from this far away, I could see Craig standing on it, glinting gold. Kronos. He had a wicked grin, and Severna and Blake stood at his side, weapons at the ready.

"Right." Damien replied, his voice heavy with grief.

In the next ten minutes, Damien and I were given armor and tons of Ambrosia for the fight. The whole camp gave us proper goodbyes, like somehow they knew that we probably weren't coming back. nico and Thalia came to see me before I went to face Kronos. "Good luck with your fight, Percy." Nico said, and I ruffled his hair.

"And waterboy," Thalia said. "Come back from this one without dying first, alright?"

I didn't answer her, a sad expresssion spreading across my face. And they walked away. Annabeth and Chiron were at my side now, giving their farewells. Chiron patted me on the shoulder. "You're the best hero I've seen in centuries, Percy." he said, his eyes starting to swell.

"Thank you, Chiron." I said as he galloped away.

Annabeth immediately kissed me as tears came from her eyes. "Come back from this one." she whispered into my ear.

"Goodbye, Annabeth." I said through a cracked voice. And I pulled away, Damien following me towards the ocean.

"What's the plan, Percy?" he asked.

"Just go in there and kick some ass." was what I replied, and he didn't look disappointed at my plan.

* * *

Fear was nothing compared to the immense feeling of dread that rose up in me. This was it; The fight between Kronos and I. I could feel it; this was the beginning of the end, without a doubt. But I would never be more ready than I am now. I could sense the Old God's powers rise up within me, and the purple marks started to etch across my skin again. I looked to Damien, who's own skin was marked with red. We were the Old Gods. We were all powerful. We would succeed.

At least, that's what I told myself.

I walked off of the shoreline of the beach, walking across the water just as smoothly as I would walk along a sidewalk. Wherever Damien walked, a dark energy fell under his foot, keeping him afloat. As we walked, I yelled with mine and the Old God's voice: "You ready for this, Kronos?"

He just smiled and nodded, that crazy look in his eyes again. "This ends now, Perceus Jackson. Once and for all." His eyes brightened an even deeper gold as he spoke. If it weren't for those insane, evil eyes, he would look like a normal teenager, being in Craig's body and all. It reminded me of how Kronos manipulated Luke's body as well. It only created more anger, and I didn't need emotions clouding up my mind right now. I had to stay focused.

"I couldn't agree more." I said, taking my first step to the half-afloat battleship. There was an undeniable tension in the air. One way or another, somebody ws going to die today.

"Doesn't this seem fitting, Percy?" Kronos said with a grin. "We will fight under a blood red sky, to the death. What a great climax for such a story. You will be remembered as a failure, no longer a hero."

I gritted my teeth. "Let's just get this over with, Kronos." I growled.

Damien stepped from my side, approaching Kronos. 'Father, this is where this all ends."

"Ahhh, Damien," he said. "The worst of my children. Your brothers and sisters have been waiting a long time to tear into your flesh."

Severna and Blake grinned maniacally. So, they were all siblings? This was getting confusing.

"And I've been waiting just as long for this." He said, his bangs covering his eyes that were sure to be mad with fury.

"I was shocked to hear that you had a hand in killing your brother Xavier." Kronos said with utter sarcasm.

"I always hated him, you know that?" Damien said. "So, are we going to get this going or what?

"As you wish, son." Kronos said. "You always were like your mother. Always ready to be killed."

This looked like it struck a nerve in Damien. "How dare you!" he yelled, punching Kronos square in the jaw. "Don't you ever talk about my mother!"

But Kronos didn't move. He didn't even look suprised, for Hades' sake. He just kept his smile. "Children, take care of your brother here, will you?"

And Damien entered battle with both of hi siblings. I had a battle of my own.

"Let's do this, Kronos." I said.

He just stepped forward, his sythe appearing in his hands. "As you wish, Perceus."

And it was on.

* * *

**Point of View:**  
**Damien Shade**

Fighting two demigods, or demititans, that happened to be your brother and sister is much, MUCH harder than it looks.

I had to pull any move that I could just to keep myself from getting killed. They both hacked and slashed, every once in a while nicking me in different places. After a particulary flashy flip that I executed to get away from one of Blake's stabs, I kicked him in the chest, sending him backwards.

I had only milliseconds to take a deep breath before they were back on me. If things kept going like they were, this would be over quickly, with my siblings being victorious. I had to stay positive. There was no way that I could afford to lose this. And how could I be complaining? I just had two descendants. Percy was over there fighting the Lord of Time. I had the light work compared to him. But it was the fight that he knew he would have to engage in. There was no going around it. It was in their blood to hunt each other.

I disappeared and reappeared behind one of them, stabbing Blake in the thigh. "I won't kill you, no matter how much I hate you." I said. "You're my siblings, i can't do that to you."

Blake was down on the ground, trying to stop the bleeding in his leg. I just stood over him, watching him bleed out. He would live. "You're lucky I'm being generous. Otherwise, you'd be dead."

And then I was tackled to the side, off of the battleship, skipping along the water like a pebble. I went under, water breaking into my nostrils and lungs. I instantly swam up, breaking the surface, stepping onto the water with more darkness below me. "Severna!" I yelled, looking to the ship.

Her eyes glared Kronos gold. She had a wicked smile spread from ear to ear. "That was for Blake." she hissed. Blake was gone, I infer somewhere hiding in the ship. Coward.

"The same fate will fall upon you, siter!" I was dripping wet, but the red Old God energy heated it, turning all the water into steam that hovered into the skies.

She gestured for me to come to here; to engage in a one-on-one battle. I dashed forward, instantly appearing in front of her, kicking her away. She slammed into the door that entered the ship, a gasp escaping her lips.

Slowly, she stood up, wiping blood from her lips. "You will pay for that, big brother..." She muttered evily.

But I didn't listen to her words. I was more than powerful enough to beat her.

"Too bad to beat me, Damien, you'll have to kill me." And suddenly, a golden spear was in her hands, for only a second before she threw it my way. It was going fast as lightning, aimed straight for my chest. Too bad I was faster than that.

With only a moment to spare, I flipped to the side, the spear skimming my hair, cutting a small piece off. I landed on my two feet, a smile spread along my pale lips. "Did you honestly think that would do me in?" I questioned.

"Np, but this might." she replied. And suddenly I felt a piercing pain go through my back. I looked down, and the golden spear was erected from my chest, blood covering my clothes. The spear had come back, just like a boomerang!

"Damn you, Severna!" I yelled in agony. I placed my hands around the weapon, and pulled it out quickly. There was a hole going through my back and out my chest. I gritted my teeth and aimed the spearback at my sister.

"See, Severna, that would have been a great plan, if you had killed me." I hissed. "Now I'm just pissed. It's just like poking a bear with a twig." And then I threw it, aimed for the one place in her ribcage where it would miss her ribs. It instantly went through, and her eyes widened as she fell to the ground. It had pierced her spinal cord, and she would never again have power over her body from the waist down. I wish i hand't had to do that, but it was the only option that I had left besides killing her.

I stumpled over to her, looking at her helpless on the ground. "I'm sorry, little sister." I said, my eyes solemn.

"I hate you!" she said with venom. "Get away from me!" She tried to lash out at me with her arms, but she just looked desperate, fear fresh in her eyes.

"Mother would have hated what you and Blake have become." I whispered. And with that, I walked away from my sister.

* * *

**Point of View:**  
**Percy Jackson**

Dodging attacks was easier than it had been when I was just Percy Jackson. But now, with the Old God in me, I could easily just manuever away from his attacks.

"What, a bit rusty, Kronos?" I asked, mocking him.

His face flared red with anger, his gold eyes starting to glow brigher and brighter. It was like there was a literal star in his eyes. "Damn you, Percy!" he hollered. And then the oddest thing happened; Kronos smiled.

And my head burst with pain.

He was taking control of me.

And there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.


	19. Beginning of the End Pt 2

**19. Beginning of the End Pt. 2**

We have all heard, what we wanted to hear.  
Truth that sounds right to our ears.

The Sound of Truth-As I Lay Dying

* * *

**Point of View:**  
**Damien Shade**

The moment I turned around I was smacked in the face with a three foot blade.

I fell backwards, falling on my head. I got back up, rubbing the spot that was damaged. Percy stood in front of me, an evil twinkle in his eyes. "Percy, what are you doi-" And then I noticed that, as well as the purple marks of the Old God along his skin, there was also a few gold ones here and there. And his eyes kept switching from purple to gold. It was ominous looking, and I looked at him with fear coursing through every nerve in my body.

"Now we fight, son." He said. It was a mix of Percy's voice, the Old God's and Kronos'.

"Kronos." I said. "You took control of Percy again."

"Yes, I did, Damien." He replied. "But this time, it was rather hard. Him and whatever it is that is inside of him put up a fight. Now, what exactly is inside him, Damien?"

"I will never tell you, father." I said father with so much disgust.

"Then I guess I'll have to punish you until you feel more generous with your information." A smile crept onto his face, and immediately, time slowed. I was moving at incredibly slow speeds, and he just walked up to me at normal speed.

"You cannot win this one, Damien." He whispered right before he punched me in the face, time coming back to normal speed as I flew into the cabin of the ship. I tried to sit up, but my body wouldn't let me. The ends of my vision blurred. I looked down at my hands, the red marks still across my skin. And then I moved my sights to the hole in my chest. Blood had stopped flowing from it, and the flesh around it started to heal. The hole was disappearing rapidly. And then my vision came back to me all at once. I felt more energized than ever. Was this the power of the Old God? And if so, I could on;y imagine how strong Percy is with his.

_Damien, you have to hurry up, slowpoke. _A voice said inside my head. It sounded like Percy. _I'm supressing mine and the Old God's energy, but just barely. It's starting to leak out, and he's getting stronger by the second. You have to hurry, I can't last much longer. Beat Kronos. Set me free._

I had no idea how Percy was talking to me inside my mind. But I nodded, looking Kronos straight in the eye. "Let's do this." I said, immediately rising up and dashing at him, my blade appearing in my hands. I slashed at him, leaving my blade embedded in his arm, flipping over him and kicking him in the back. A look of shock fell over his face as he stumbled forward and crashed to the floor.

At insane speeds, I grabbed my sword and jumped away from him. He stood up, his arm falling stiff. "You will pay for that greatly, boy." He grumbled.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." I said with mock confidence. I looked around me and saw Craig's body, lifeless on the floor. I ran up to it, picking him up, still running. I jumped off the ship, away from Kronos, running along the water and back to the beach. There was a small group of demigods there, waiting for me. "Take him." I said. "Take care of him, and don't let him die." They nodded, immediately tending to the body's wounds.

I looked back to Kronos, who was just standing there on the ship. I took a deep breath and ran back into battle, throwing my sword like a bommerang as I ran. Kronos dodged it and grabbed it in midair, throwing it back my way. I jumped high in the air, avoiding the slash. I summoned dark energy, and shot it all at Kronos, Red was mixed in the blackness, surely help from the Old god inside of me.

He couldn't doge this attack. Kronos threw his hands out in front of him, trying to stop the blast with his hands. It was pushing him backwards, and he yelled in agony.

_The small of my back, Damien. NOW! _Percy yelled inside my head. I instantly teleported behind Kronos, the energy still pushing him back.

"Time to go down, Kronos!" I screamed. And before he could look back, I smashed my fist into the small of his back. His knees buckled, he fell to the ground, and I made the dark attack disappear in a millisecond.

_You could join Nico in the God Exorcism business. _I heard Percy say before his voice faded away into nothingness.

* * *

**Point of View:**  
**Percy Jackson**

The first thing I felt was a raindrop falling on my forehead. I opened my eyes, my air immediately coming back to me. I felt an immense pain in my arm, but I ignored it. Damien stood above me, and rain fell around us. The sky had turned from blood red to charcoal gray, clouds covering everything.

"You saved me, Damien." I coughed out.

"Yeah, it was the least I could do." He replied with a small smile.

I stood up, and I was extremely dizzy. I could barely stand up straight. I looked at my arms. The purple marks were gone now, so I guess that the Old God's powers were locked away in me once again. I would unleash them when they were needed.

"You alright, Percy?" Damien asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. I let my senses come back to me. My balance came back, so I was alright. "Where's Kronos?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, exactly." he answered. "You've only been out for a few minutes. Oh, and by the way, thanks for the mind-hints."

"No problem. Honestly, I'm not sure how I was speaking to you telepathically. But, thank the Gods for that, or I would be gone forever."

He nodded. "We should probably get back to camp. I mean, we need time to heal before Kronos shows up again."

He was right: We were wounded beyond belief. And without our Old God healing abilities in play, we were defenseless. "That's probably the best idea." I said, limping towards the end of the ship.

And that's when all Hell broke loose.

_Don't think that you have already won, Jackson. _Kronos's voice seemed to echo off of the water. _This has only just started. _Huge tides rose in the water, rising to waves as tall as buildings. The sunken battleship rocked back and forth, and, oddly enough, I became sea-sick. Ironic, huh?

Out of the water rose Kronos. His eyes gleamed gold, and his sythe hung in one of his fists. He wasn't in Craig's body anymore. He was in a body that I hadn't seen in a year.

"Luke..." my eyes started to tear. Anger swelled within me. "But we burned your body. What happened...?"

"Don't try to talk to Luke," Kronos muttered. "He is gone, there is no soul other than mine in this vesell. When you have connections with the Doors of Death, regaining a body is child's play. I just thought it would be fitting to end it like this."

"Stop it, Kronos!" I hollered, tears freely falling off of my cheeks. I tried to run at him, but Damien held me back.

"Stop it, percy," Damien whispered in my ear. "We have to fight this battle with clear minds, not ones clouded with anger and emotion."

He was right. I tried to calm myself down, but my breathing was still heavy. "I'll kill you, Kronos." I said with gallons of venom.

"As I will surely kill you, young Perceus." He said. And for once, I wasn't even the least bit afraid of him. I wasn't scared. I was only angry.

"C'mon, Damien," I said. "Let's get this over with."

And we plunged into battle, the waves always threatening to envelop us.

No fear, Percy.

No fear.


	20. The End of Evil

**20. The End of Evil**

"Remember your lies and the pull that they hold,  
As blood falls from the flesh that the truth has torn."

Think About Holding On (Before Letting Go)-From Justice To Genocide

* * *

**Point of View:**  
**Percy Jackson**

For some reason, I had the sensation that this was all nothing but a dream. That I would wake up from this nightmare, and I would be perfectly fine. I would be with Annabeth, just waking up in the living room in my house apartment, right at the beginning of summer vacation. Now that I think about it; that seems like a dream, too. A very good dream, to say the least.

One that I knew wasn't real.

I tried to pretend that somehow I would pull through this. That somehow I would live happily ever after, like in some fairy tale. But at this rate, I wouldn't even live, let alone live happily. Even if I somehow beat Kronos, I would still have to destroy the Doors of Death. And I just don't seem to have the energy in me anymore. Life has become depressing. Ever since the beginning of the summer, I just lost confidence with each passing days. These are my darkest days, and I just wish someone would shed some light on them.

But still, I have to do what I have to do. there's no way getting around it. So I took one last breath and jumped into battle, Damien at my side. The waves crashed around the sunken battleship. And even though I was a son of Poseidon, I still felt threatened by the water. This wasn't mine to control. This was wild water, and I would be wise to stay away from it.

"Damien!" I yelled. "You stay back! Unleash your Old God powers! Let them heal you! I'll take care of him for now!"

"No, Percy. I won't let you face this alone." He replied grimly.

"It's our only hope!" I hollered.

He thought it over in his head for a moment, and then gave in reluctantly. "Five minutes, and I'll be back in the game. Bet on it." he said, backing away from the battle. The last thing I saw before he was out of side was the red marks starting to show themselves.

Now I faced Kronos, no fear in my sights. It was on.

I let Riptide come from my ballpoint pen; three feet of Celestial Bronze. I breathed deeply and slowly let my Old God powers release. I could feel his voice start to blend in with mine. The familliar purple marks were against my skin now, and I could feel my wounds slowly starting to heal. Hopefully Kronos wouldn't make new ones before these ones could fully heal.

"So, you're still not telling me what that power is inside of you?" Kronos said, his voice mashed together with Luke's. Damn him, using my old friend's body for his evil schemes once again.

"All you need to know is that it is much more powerful than you are." I said with complete confidence. Even I suprised myself. I guess you can't take wit from some people, no matter how dark the hour.

"I guess only time will tell, Perceus." he said. Kind of ironic, the Lord of Time using time in a sentence. Right? Eh, nevermind, not the right time for me to start my standup comedy career.

I jumped at him with unbelieveable speeds. I slashed with my now black Riptide, but he quickly dodged the attack. I spun around and jabbed at him again; This time the blade sunk into his chest. He looked irritated, but not hurt. He kicked me, the blade falling out of his body with me. "You will pay for that, demigod."

I fell into the depths of the ocean. I could feel the salt enter my wounds. I swam back up to the surface, using the water to propel me and give me and extra jump when I resurfaced. The water flung me towards Kronos, my sword held straight in front of me. I was sort of like a human arrow. Apollo would be proud of me.

He caught the blade with his hand. His hand was sliced open, and blood fell from the wound, into the water below, turning that area crimson. It reminded me of those old "JAWS" movies.

"You'll have to do better than that." He laughed maniacally. Kronos grabbed me by the throat, lifting me off of my feat. I felt my oxygen leaving my lungs at a quick pace. He squeezed tighter.

I tried to speak, but I didn't have the air for it. I would die like this, in the arms of my worst enemy. It disgusted me. The ends of my vision started to blur, and I started to lose my senses.

And then a blade pierced Kronos' neck.

I was dropped.

I fell in the ocean.

Again.

Damn.

I swam back to the surface, climbing back on top of the battleship. I saw Kronos pull the dagger from his neck with a scream, and I looked in the direction that it came from.

"Don't you dare hurt my boyfriend EVER again, Kronos." Annabeth said, a serious look on her face. Next to her was Thalia, an arrow notched in the bow that she was aiming towards Kronos. I was never so happy to see them.

I ran towards them, immediately falling into a group hug. "You guys saved me." I cried.

"Um, Percy, no offense," Thalia stuttered through tears and laughter. "But you're purple."

"I'm aware, Thalia." I said with a half-hearted chuckle. I looked to Annabeth. "Thank you, Annabeth." I said right before I kissed her. And then I pulled away, placing my bloody hand on her cheek. "But you have to go, it's too dangerous here."

We just looked into each other's eyes, and I could see that she understood. "I know, Percy, I know."

"And Annabeth, remember me as a hero." I whispered.

So I sent them under the water in air bubbles, aiming them straight back to camp. They were gone. For good. There would be no more life-saving interruptions.

"So heartwarming, that was, Percy Jackson." Kronos grumbled. "But I'm afraid that I have to get back to killing you." Blood ran down from the wound in his neck, and I could tell that it hurt.

I jumped back into combat, parrying and attacking with Kronos for what seemed like ages. And then Damien was back, all of his wounds vanished. "Took you long enough." I said through heavy breaths.

"Yeah, well, my powers aren't as strong as yours." he replied, jumping into the fight with me. I could see that it was difficult to take both Damien and I at the same time. But I have to give him credit; He was standing his ground. The phrase "GIVING UP" wasn't in his dictionary.

I was almost drained of all my energy. Damien and I had to end this quick. It was time for our final manuever. If it failed, we failed; Simple as that. Hopefully Damien would take my lead.

I fell to the battleship on one knee. I closed my eyes, trying to focus all of my Old God power on my blade. I felt the tansfer. The purple marks left my body, instead covering my already black sword with the carvings. It looked surreal, like a piece of art more than a murder weapon.

And I could see Damien following. He was behind Kronos, and his blade glew a powerful red. Kronos just looked between us, wondering what we were doing. Now was the part that I was worried about. would my father help me in this situation. I know that Poseidon loves me, but will he see ot fit to intervene in the battle.

_Please father, _I prayed. _I've never asked for much of anything for you. Just hold him for five seconds. That is all the time I need. Please, father, please. For your son, do it..._

The water right below Kronos started to spiral like a helicopter. It rose quickly, grabbing him, engulfing him up to the neck. It didn't stop spinning. Only a ring of water was removed, revealing the part of his chest and back that surrounded his heart. This was our only chance.

"Now, Damien!" I hollered.

We both charged forward, our blades held out in front of us. We jumped, screaming as we flailed through the air. Our blades sunk into Kronos' flesh, stabbing right through his heart from the front and back. His eyes widened in shock and fear.

"H-How could you do this, Perceus Jackson?" He stuttered out. I could hear his heart's beat start to slow. "...What makes you so strong...?"

"Goobye, Kronos." I whispered. "For good."

The rain stopped. The waves died down to a calm. The tsunami that had been holding Kronos vanished, and his body fell to the battleship. Damien and I fell with him, catching the vessell.

His heart stopped beating.

He was dead.

But we didn't have time to celebrate.

There was still one problem.

"The Doors of Death." Damien said, almost reading my mind.

We had already killed Kronos, so there really wasn't much to lose. Except for the world, oddly enough. This would be the only possible way to get to the Doors of Death.

"Damien, grab my arm." I said. And he did as I ordered.

I held Riptide up, and slit my throat.

And then the world blacked out.

* * *

**So, guys. Kronos is dead...again. And this story is almost at the end of it's rope. Please leave reviews, tell me what you think. It would be much appreciated.**


	21. Time And How To Alter It

**21. Time And How To Alter It**

"I'm far from home. I'm all alone.  
This hole is way too deep.  
And I left behind my happy life.  
And I'm still wondering just how I died."

Blessthefall-Pray

**Point of View:  
****Percy Jackson**

To be completely honest, the Doors of Death only a few days ago looked like a Five Star island resort compared to what they look like now. The usual black and white lighting was nothing but a memory now. Instead, it flashed all sorts of dark colors. But, odd to say, everything was solid, but nothing seemed solid. It looked like someone had a TV projector on this whole cavern with a really depressing version of a Beatles music video playing on repeat. Minus the good music, that is. It transferred from black, to grey, to white, to brown, and then all back around. Ew, that rhymed. Let's pretend that never happened, alright?

My first reaction to everything was to reach for my throat. It seemed as if, once again, any wounds that I had seemed to heal. So I died twice, but I'm still alive? Wow. Talk about a paradox, huh? But does that mean every other descendant that had been killed is now alive? Nothing was really adding up. But I guess it didn't need to. Apparently we had been doing something right, because right now the Doors of Death looked like they were having an intense stroke.

The giant double doors kept slamming open and shut, like someone had a string tied to the doorknob and just couldn't find the right trajectory to pull their tooth out. Sorry, no tooth fairy for you, death stringer. I guess you won't be getting that one dollar under your pillow you were promised. Somehow, I think that my imaginary tooth puller would find a way to get over it.

But, all corny jokes aside, the Doors did look pretty panicky. If I wasn't aware of how serious of a situation this was, I think I'd be laughing my ass off right about now. But hey, I'm American. We're proud to laugh at stupid things.

I stepped forward, the colors spiraling all around me. "Damien, what's going on here?" I asked in awe. Everything seemed like it was moving. It was unrealistic. I couldn't believe what my mind was processing. Don't get me wrong, I hated the Doors of Death and all, but in a weird sense it looked almost…beautiful. Like a piece of art. It was almost a shame that I had to destroy them. I use the word almost loosely, if you would imagine.

"I suppose that the Doors of Death rely on the energy of the descendants. I suppose that would make sense. And since technically you and my siblings are the only descendants left, and they're not very strong adversaries, they only have you and little of them to feed of off. It must be panicking, with good reason." Damien replied with a wicked sneer.

"I guess we should get to destroying these things, then." I said, taking a deep breath, letting my Old God energy flow through my veins fluidly. I felt my skin start to burn up; my eyes start to transform colors. I took down every barrier that I had been holding against the old energies. I allowed my two spirits to combine into one, and for some reason it felt wrong; like I was violating my inherited powers from my father Poseidon. It's like I've lost touch with my Greek God side altogether, and I didn't like that one bit. Like everyone, I have my regrets. Except mine are a bit more…eccentric, then other people's.

Damien nodded in agreement. He was ready. So was I. His flesh was glowing red, so I assume that his powers were let loose too. For some reason, I thought of Damien and me as beasts now. With every passing second, our power grew, and we became less and less of ourselves. This was the ultimate price we had to pay. We had to sacrifice our very personality, and even our lives, for this world. It was a life unworthy living. Sure, people thought of me as a hero. But if you asked me, if I could go way back to when I was twelve years old, I would NEVER go on that stupid field trip with Grover. I'm sure I would have been dead by now if I never went with him that day, and that should be the way it is. I should be dead. No one deserves to bear the weight that I do. I just want a way out. Depressing, I know. But when the last five years of your life has had more sad endings than an Edgar Allen Poe story, you know that something's gone amiss somewhere down the line.

"So, how do you want to go about doing this, Percy?" Damien asked me, pushing his black bangs out of his face. "I mean, I know I seem like I know everything about this kind of stuff, but I really have no idea of how to do this."

I let ideas flow through my brain, a bunch of different plans half-making themselves up. "I guess we should just attack them like we would attack anything else." I answered. "Only maybe we should just use blasts or something like that. The only thing that I know is that those Doors are freaking the Hades out of me."

Somehow, despite the circumstances, we both shared a laugh. It felt fitting. That in our final moments, we could say that we were truly happy. It felt right, and that's all that I could ask for.

I approached the Doors of Death in long strides, taking deep breaths the whole time. I was pumped for this now. Whatever these Doors did, they would never be doing it again. Come to think of it, I'm not even sure what the Doors were actually for. It seems that all they has use for was bringing me back to life. Nothing made sense at all.

I turned to Damien, my eyes starting to water over, for some odd reason. "Damien, if you make it out of this, I want you to find out everything about the descendants. And these damn Doors of Death. I want you to know it all. I want at least one of us to know that we did this to stop something that was worth stopping."

"I promise, Percy." He replied, his eyes starting to tear, too. That was the first time I ever saw Damien show even a little actual, pure emotion. It was heartbreaking to know that I would never have the chance to see that again.

Our eyes met for a moment, and we saw every pain that both of us has ever faced. Everything that had gone wrong or right in our lives. I felt very connected to Damien at that moment. Almost like we shared the same heart and soul.

I turned back to the Doors. "You've caused me so much trouble, you know that?" I said with a half-chuckle. I think it would be even funnier if the Doors answered me back. At least then I'd have confirmation that I was, in fact, crazy of the highest degree.

Damien stood beside me, his head held high. "The Doors are in for a rude awakening." He said, a small grin spreading across his face.

"That was such a stupid thing to say," I said, a smile coming to my face, too. "It seems like it's already awake, don't you think?" And we shared another laugh. There have been a lot of those weird moments lately.

And suddenly my instincts kicked in. I sensed something about to come right at the two of us. I shoved Damien to the side and flipped backwards, feeling some sorts of energy singe the edges of my hair.

I landed on one knee and looked back to see what I had barely dodged. A beam of energy had been shot out of the Doors of Death. It seems that it's not too happy about our plans to end it for eternity. Heck, I wouldn't be very happy either. I really can't blame the Doors.

"I guess the Doors have started the fight already!" Damien exclaimed. It sounded like there was a hint of excitement in his voice. And I can't lie; my blood was rushing, too. I was made for battle, so this was second nature to me.

I grabbed Riptide form my pocket, a three foot black blade appearing between my fists. "Let's do this!" I screamed, the Old God's voice screaming right with me. The full power of the Old God was mine, at the moment. I knew it was true. So utterly true. And the stupid Doors couldn't do anything about it.

The ground cracked beneath my feat as my power elevated. Chunks of rock came free from the ground and floated in the air. The same was happening where Damien was standing. Eventually, the whole room had small rocks flying around frantically. We were blurs of red and purple, our energy rising higher and higher.

The Doors shot a blast at me again, but I teleported to the side in a millisecond. "Looks like that attack won't work for you anymore." I said with the blood rushing through my body, my adrenaline rising at a mile a minute. I dashed at it, my feet pounding against the ground. I jumped high in the air, shooting a beam at the Doors. It hit dead on, a crack forming on the surface. At least I knew that these things weren't invincible.

Damien followed suit, shooting at the Doors while dodging its oncoming attempts at an attack. It was almost like I game, if you think about it. A video game, even. Only if we die here, it's not like we could just come back with another life. Or is it? I don't even know anymore. It's all so confusing. It's best not to think about it, I suppose.

Something struck me in the back of the head. Immediately, I felt blood coming from the wound. And lots of it, at that. I spiraled to the side, slashing Riptide with haste. I missed whatever had hit me, but now I saw it, as I looked deep into the doors. Dark, grueling tentacles slithered from its depths, coming straight for us. There were spikes where the octopus-like suction cups should be. So I assume that I got stabbed in the back of the head by armed tentacles coming out of magic double doors that I was attacking in the first place. Wow. I really realize how messed up my life is. Or WAS, actually.

"Damien!" I shouted, gesturing towards the tentacles.

"I know!" he hollered back. I looked in his direction. Tentacles were surrounding him, and I saw a look of panic in his crimson eyes. Anger swelled up in me. I shot forward, flipping and slicing my way through the tentacles. With every tentacle that was slashed, an eardrum-shattering roar emitted from the Doors of Death.

Only now more tentacles came from the Doors. It seemed like every single one we destroyed, three more appeared. We wouldn't be able to win this fight. It seemed infinite.

Another one smacked me in the back, creating a huge gash. I let out a scream of agony, falling to the floor. My vision started to blur. Everything looked blood red. My senses started to retreat on me. I knew that I was dying. What would happen if I died in the Doors of Death? I had so many questions and no answers.

And then I had an idea. It was crazy, but it might work. I was a descendant of Kronos. The Lord of Time itself. I ran one of the lines of the prophecy in my head, about controlling time being easier than it seems. I knew what I had to do.

I took a piece of paper from my pocket and grabbed a thin, loose rock that lay on the ground near me. Damien was fighting off the tentacles and dodging blasts. He wouldn't last too much longer. I had to be quick.

I dipped the rock in my blood that fell from my head and back, scribbling on the parchment paper. It was pretty bad handwriting; but hey, I was writing with a rock and blood, what do you expect?

I folded the note up and started to limp towards where Damien was fighting. "Damien, come down here!" I yelled, my voice cracking with strain. He did, avoiding tentacles along the way.

"What is it, Percy, I'm kind of busy?" He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Don't ask questions, just open us a portal to camp." I replied.

He nodded and closed his eyes, a dark portal appearing in front of us. "Now what is this for?" He asked.

I shoved the note that I wrote into his hand. "Give this to Annabeth." I said right before I pushed him through the portal. The last thing I saw of Damien Shade was shocked expressions appear across his eyes.

I immediately spun around and fell to my knees, closing my eyes. I had to act quick if I didn't want to die by a bunch of stupid tentacles. I focused on the flow of time. I imagined every second ticking on a clock, every minute passing and turning into hours. Every hour adding up to days, and every day turning into months, and every month turning into years, and somehow turning back into seconds. I felt a new energy rise up in me. It felt evil, but I had to take advantage of it. After all, the power did belong to the infamous Kronos himself.

Everything around me started to slow down, turning black and white. Everything looked grainy just like in an old time movie. Everything but me, that is. Nothing but me moved. It was like everything was suspended in time. Which, in all reality, it was.

Dear outside world, you'll probably never see me again. Sorry about that.

Goodbye.

Farewell.


	22. The Final Chapter

**22. The Final Chapter**

"In the end,  
It doesn't even matter."

Linkin Park-In The End

**Point of View:  
****Damien Shade**

As I fell back into the portal, a shocked expression befell my pale face. I could see the determination in his eyes as he pushed me. It was as if my senses, for some reason, multiplied by a thousand. Every crunch the piece of paper Percy gave me, I felt like a shock of lightning. Confusion washed over me. Why was he pushing me away from him? Why was he isolating himself? What could Percy Jackson be thinking? Anger emitted from the confusion. He was probably doing something stupid and utterly heroic, and I was sick of it. He shouldn't carry that burden by himself.

There was no way that I could get back to him. I have no idea where the Doors of Death were, so that crosses out the portal thing. Plus, I'm not Percy. If I die, I go straight to the Underworld. And I definitely do not want to go there. He was alone. For good. Maybe.

The next thing I knew, I fell from the inside of flames. It was the most insane thing that I've ever done. When I hit the ground, I immediately pulled myself up, brushing the dust off of my clothes and armor. I pushed my black bangs out of my eyes.

When I looked around myself, I saw that I was surrounded by all of the campers. That it was turning very dark in Camp Half-Blood. I came out of the fire that they were singing songs around. At least I think they were singing songs. They might have been mourning, or even praying.

"Damien?" I heard someone question. Nico and Annabeth ran over to me, a worried look on their faces.

"Where is Percy?" Annabeth asked, tears threatening to swell from her already red and puffy eyes.

I looked down at the ground, trying my hardest not to make eye contact. And then I remembered the note that Percy gave me. He wanted me to give it to Annabeth. I took the crumpled parchment from my hand and held it out to her. Only then did we make eye contact. I saw so much despair in her eyes. So much sorrow and pain. Suffering. Sadness. Anger. All of these emotions were spinning inside of her. I'm honestly surprised that she hasn't broken down just yet.

"What is this, Damien?' She asked, taking it. I could feel the eyes of every camper on us. Nobody had the guts to interrupt this. So I just nodded my head towards the note.

"Just read it, Annabeth." I let out as a lump invaded my throat.

**Point of View:  
****Annabeth Chase**

I unfolded the messy paper, brushing off dirt from it. I scanned my eyes over the writing. It was definitely Percy's handwriting, I could tell you that. Only the words were a brownish color. It looked like….dried blood. Oh no. I started to read it from the top.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_If you're reading this right now, then I assume Damien gave this to you, like I asked. I just want to tell you upfront, you'll probably never see me again. Probably doesn't mean that anything's set in stone, though. I'm stuck in the Doors of Death. But don't worry; I'm not in any real danger. If my idea worked, I stopped time. Yeah, I know, you might have to read that a few times to let it sink in. I still can't wrap my mind around it. Damien promised me something: That he would find out what the descendants really were and what the Doors of Death actually are. I want you to hold him to that. It's my last request to you, Annabeth. I'll probably be here for awhile, most likely training and learning to control all of these new powers that I seem to find. Eventually, somehow, I'll find a way to contact you. But until then, I'll be here, in the Doors of Death. Damien needs to find out as much as he can about everything that's going on. They all have to connect in some way. There has to be a reason that Damien and I were chosen to host the Old God's. If Damien needs help along the way, give it to him without a second's thought. Just make sure not to put yourself in danger. Just remember, Annabeth, I will always love you. _

_Your Seaweed Brain,_

_Percy Jackson_

I read the note over so many times I can't even count. But the words never really stuck. I knew what was happening, in my mind, but I don't think that my heart was aware at all. It was being ignorant to the truth. I just folded the note back up and placed it in my pocket. I looked up to Damien, no emotion in his eyes. "Thank you, Damien…" I said as a single tear fell from the edge of my eye. "Thank you…"

And then I ran. I wasn't sure where I was going. To tell you the truth, I really didn't care. Percy was gone, that was for sure. I don't even know if I'll ever see him again. I just felt the need to run farther than I ever have before.

I ran until I reached the beach, dropping to my knees at the edge of the water. Tears were fully falling from my eyes now. Percy was all I could think about. It's all I would ever think about until he came home to me.

I looked up at the moon and let out a loud cry. I needed to cry. It felt like crying was the only way to prove that I was still alive. One thing was for sure, though: I would wait.

I would always wait.

Waiting.

Waiting.

And more waiting.

I love you, Percy. And I'll wait forever.

**Finally, Percy Jackson and the Doors of Death is finished. I want to thank everyone that read my story, and I hope that it just keeps getting more popular and popular. People seem to like it, though I have no idea why. But there's a sequel to this. I posted it right with this chapter. Check it out please. And leave reviews! I love to know what you all think of my work. And don't worry, EVERYTHING will be explained in the sequel. Thanks for sticking around this long to read the ending.**


End file.
